The Other Shoe
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Adelai Nishka gets ahold of everyone on board Serenity. VERY ADULT CONTENT! PLEASE READ & HEED WARNINGS AT TOP OF STORY!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Firefly fanfic! I hope that fans of the Firefly series and the Serenity movie like this story as well as people who have added my other fanfic to their favorites.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE T.V. SHOW FIREFLY OR THE MOVIE SERENITY.

( WARNINGS: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF BONDAGE, BEATING, TOURTURE, RAPE, CHARACTER DEATHS, INSANITY AND P.T.S.D. ALSO HAS FOUL LANGUAGE.) (Please DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18yrs. old or if you will be offended by ANY of the material!) This story is, in my honest opinion what would have happened if Adelai Nishka had gotten ahold of everyone on board Serenity at once. It's also a Mal/River fic This is post Serenity with only slight AU. I Apologize in advance for all spelling, grammar, spacing, capitilization and punctuation errors. (My excuse: Up for several nights straight trying to write this thing, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second!) ;-)

If YOU DO READ, PLEASE READ THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH AND PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. All reads, reviews, comments and adds to favorites are excepted and appreciated.

The Other Shoe.

Chapter One.

The Alliance had seemingly no longer posed a threat to River and Simon and that had been a huge blessing to everyone aboard the Serenity. Work was easier to come by which meant more pay and chow for everyone. During times of rest there was no longer any reason to worry about leaving the ship without disguises, fake names or staying hidden from view which allievated River's cabin fever and helped her to keep her new found clarity. Simon and Kaylee could go for romantic dates out in public without fear of someone trying to collect a bounty on Simon. Jane, Mal and Zoe could now look for more prospects of work in more varieties of areas including honest jobs, they could all drink and fight at their leisure without worry of bringing the Alliance down on them and there was a lot less babysitting to do. It was lately a win-win situation for everyone and that was a welcomed gift, as opposed to all the hits that had kept coming just four months ago.

It was sometimes hard to believe it had been only four months since Mr. Universe's Moon and the things that had happened there. It felt like they had gone through a hundred years worth of grief and pain for the first couple of months after, but everyone's physical wounds healed within a couple of weeks and even though the mental and emotional wounds took longer, they to eventionally healed. Aside from an occasional sadness in them and the nightmares that would stick with them, everyone on Serenity had somehow managed to heal.

Mal was on the bridge, it had been his third sleepless night in a row. He had been feeling tense about something, he just didn't know what, he felt he had to keep vigil, he just didn't know why . Whatever it was, it was wearing him down fast. He stared at the stars and his mind went blank and it stayed that way for a while untill he sensed the movement of something no heavier than a feather. "What're you doing nyen ching-duh?" he said without turning around knowing River had just come onto the Bridge. River replied "Couldn't sleep you're thoughts were to loud." She went over to the control pannels and gave them a quick check. "Well SSO-OR-R-RY!" Mal exclaimed slightly amused. He hadn't even really been aware of thinking at all, let alone of what he was thinking about so "loud" as River had put it. River spoke again saying "You're waiting for the other shoe, you think it's all to good to be true, that it's to good to last so there just has to be another shoe and you're scared of what will happen when it drops.", "You don't trust that who'd ever be dropping shoes to drop just one and leave the other on their foot where it belongs." Then she tilted her head sideways and said playfully "I'm hoping they'd have run out of shoes by now." indicating that several "shoes" had already been dropped.

Mal's jaw was hanging so low it could say "Hi" to his bellybutton. He knew River could read minds, but the fact that she knew exactly what he'd been thinking, even when he himself had no clue, had his mind floored. "How'd you..." Mal said gaping at her. "Told you.", "You were thinking to loud, just because you weren't listening to it doesn't mean your mind was being quiet." River said with a yawn and turned to go back to her bunk, but before she left the bridge, she looked over her shoulder at Mal tapped an index finger to her temple and said "No falling shoes in the forcast tonight." With that she danced back to bed leaving Mal nothing short of amazed, feeling lighter now that he knew what had been causing him so much tension and comforted by the little girl who'd in her own way, said that it was ok, tonight at least, for him to fall asleep.

Chapter Two.

The next day Simon was in the kitchen cooking a wonderful breakfast for Kaylee to take to her in bed as a romantic birthday surprise. Zoe was sitting at a corner of the table cutting an apple. Jayne was sitting at the table eating some of the homade cookies his mom sent him. Inara was helping Simon by making sure he didn't get to liberal with the seasonings . River came in and playfully stole a piece of bacon off the plate Simon was preparing, when Simon looked at her his mouth hanging open to say something, River only shot him a look that sarcastically asked "What?" shrugging her shoulders and smiling as she nibbled on the bacon and Simon put another piece on the plate and shook his finger at River in mock scolding. Mal sat at the table drinking his coffee and quietly observing everyone. He couldn't help feeling uneasy with just how easy things had been going lately for them.

He was lost in thought again, remembering the night before how River had given him the comfort of reflecting his own thoughts. He didn't know why he was feeling so paranoid. Ever since River became both pilot and navigator they had not run into any trouble.

"River just how far out does your ability reach." Mal asked suddenly , everyone went quiet and all eyes looked to River. "Just what are you asking? said Simon a hint of aggitation in his voice. "I want to know what your sister hears and sees and how far out she hears and sees it." replied Mal calmly. "Oh." "Um." said River dropping her gaze to the floor and fidgiting nervously she shot a quick glance up and around the room, she looked nervous and scared. "I used to hear and see it all.", "All of it everywhere, all the time, sometimes all at once.", "But now I can control it, so that doesn't happen unless I want it to." she replied sheepishly. "Wait a Gorramned minute.", "ALL OF IT EVERYWHERE, ALL THE TIME!" What the "HELL!" does that mean? shouted Jayne coming aggresively to his feet, like he was worried she had heard or SEEN something deeply personal from his mind. "All of it, everywhere, all the time, but now only when and what I want to hear or see, it's not the way it used to be, when I couldn't shut it out.", "When it made me crazy." said River tears forming in her eyes. "You mean to say the Verse, the whole Verse?", "You can hear and see the thoughts of everyone in the whole Verse?" said Kaylee awestruck she'd just come into the doorway of the kitchen right on the cusp of the Captain's question. River nodded and said "But I only do it at night now and I extend past the ship so that I don't hear anyone hear anyone on board." Then glancing at Mal as she said "Unless they're thinking to loud." "Dxiogus lan hun zhangs!", "Wuh de tyen, ah, no wonder you were "Fong Lu!" yelled Jayne then muttering some choice curses towards the people responsible and about the things he'd like to do to them under his breath he stormed out of the room nearly knocking into Kaylee. "Well, There went the surprise." said River tears still pooling in her eyes, as Kaylee saw the breakfast that Simon had made her. But no one was thinking about breakfast, romance or birthdays anymore. River looked around at the room sadly because she knew everyone's thoughts. Then she clutched at her temple, tears pouring down her face as she said desperatly "I don't see everything all the time anymore.", "I try to not to use it so much, so that I don't get sick again."

He didn't mean to put her on the spot like that, he'd always been lousy at timing in situations like this and he certainly didn't want for her to cry. He felt like a rotten pile of "gos se" for tredging up a time in her life that she should never have experienced . The fact that she knew that it could make her sick again and still chose to continue to "hear" and "see" at all made him realize just how much she risked sacrificing every night just to help keep them safe. Mal truly understood now, the reason there had been no trouble was because River had been stearing them away from any trouble as she heard or saw it. He'd have to hope that if the "other shoe" were to drop she'd see it in time and that she would be able to help make sure it didn't land on them.

Chapter Three.

Adelai Nishka had the reputation of a cruel, merciless tyrant that couldn't be outsmarted or escaped. Malcom Reynolds and his crew were responsible for two mishaps now that made that reputation questionable. He felt he had been made into a laughing stock. His reputation mattered more to him than his own life, it was his legend, his legacy after all and it would be the only thing he'd leave in this "Verse" once he passed. They'd threatened his life, legend, legacy and reputation. There was no way he was going to let them get away with that.

He wanted them all to pay so badly. He spent so many sleepless nights devising all sorts of unseamly tortures to break them. He wanted the pleasure making them watch each other being slowly, painfully broken before allowing them to die. In fact he was going to stretch out their suffering past broken. He wanted them shattered. He had a new section added to his Skyplex to be devoted to the torture of the crew of the Serenity once they were caught. He also added a new private Infirmary where he could steal them back from death and make them well again so he could tourture them all, over and over again as long as he saw fit. He wanted their deaths to be antagonizingly slow and painful, but most of all he wanted them to stay alive long enough to become so shattered that freedom would be ruined for them. He was not only going to reclaim his reputation but surpass it with the horrors that he planed to unleash on Captain Reynolds and his precious crew.

Niska wanted the Serenity, Captain Reynolds and his crew so badly that money was no object. He had been thinking so long about a way to catch them. He suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. He would hire a few hundred million mercenaries and split a few million of them into every town on every planet, on every moon. Another few million were to be split up through the "Verse" to cover the orbits of every star and every planet in the 34 Tauri (2020) system. The rest were to go over every inch of space with a fine tooth comb. All of them with the orders to bring Serenity's crew back alive and unharmed. He would pay whoever caught them extra plus the bounty he had once put on them. Niska just wanted to make sure there'd be nowhere for them to run, he wanted them caught alive and he wanted them caught now.

Chapter Four.

That night on board the Serenity, River Tam started to stretch her mind into the Verse. She had seen and heard Niska's thoughts before. She had always managed to stear Serenity away from any threat he or anyone else had posed. Tonight was different. She seen and heard thoughts of the mercenaries who had already made it to close to them to be evaded. She knew who they had been sent by and what they'd been ordered to do. Yesteday night Adelai Nishka was still only harmlessly "thinking" about how to catch them and she felt that she'd kept them all at a safe enough distance from him . She grew angry at her self. If she had just opened her mind all the time, she would have seen this coming sooner. Would have had time to think of a way to get eveyone to safety.

River had no time to warn anyone. The main crew of a weaponized mercenary battle ship named "Bellavahna" filled with over ten thousand armed men had already spotted the Serenity. Within minutes the bigger ship overtook them and the crew of the Bellavahna had used some sort of pulse weapon to disable the power on Mal's ship then forcefully docked. No one had a chance. Everyone on Serenity would have tried to go down fighting, it was just their way, but the entry hatch opened and cannisters of knockout gas were thrown through. It took only seconds for everyone to fall.

When Adelai Nishka received word, that Malcom Reynolds, his ship and his crew had finally been captured and were on their way to him, it felt like Christmas had come early. All of his efforts had finally payed off. Nishka had painstakingly hired all those men and ordered them to spread like a web or net across the "Verse". He had payed billions of dollars. All for what he was feeling at this moment and it was worth it, especially knowing how much "FUN" he was going to have when they arrived. He was suprised however at how little effort and time it had taken to find the Serenity. How little effort and time it had taken to capture and subdue Reynolds and his crew, after all, over half of the men he'd hired hadn't even reached their destinations yet. Nishka didn't know why he hadn't thought of this plan sooner.

It took only four hours at hard burn for the Bellavahna to make it's way to Niska's Skyplex. Niska gave everyone on the Bellavahna their pay plus the bounty and extra. He added a bonus for making delivery quick. Then Nishka had some of his men retrieve the unconsious crew of Serenity and gave instruction to dock Malcom's ship to the Skyplex. He planned to use the ship as a place to display their bodies once they died. Making them into an "artistic" example for the entire Verse to see.

Chapter Five.

When Mal came to, he began to realize that he was hanging upright clamped against a metal rack by his head, wrists and ankles. Facing his friends he could see they were all in the same predicament and that they were alone. He looked at River and said "Other shoe." River looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. He could tell she felt guilty so he softened and said "Can't spend every second "READING" the Verse.", "Who'd pilot the ship if it drove you insane?" Then came the question he didn't really want answered . "Who has us?" The rack felt familiar but he still had hope that the answer wouldn't be... "Adelai Nishka." whispered River. A frightened shiver ran through everyone in the room. River spoke again sounding distant as she locked eyes with Mal "He wants us broken." Malcom looked around the room at all of them and said while struggling againsts the clamps "We'll figure a way out of this.", "No matter what we can't give up.", "We can't let him win."

The door opened and Nishka stepped into the room looking pleased. "EXCELLENT!", "You're all awake!" He walked toward Mal and said "I believe the last time you were here, we discused the works of Xiang Yu.", "I remember we had a splendid chat.", "I feel we never did get to discover the "Real you.", "I am confident that now we'll have plenty of time to get to find out who you really are.", "But first I'm going to get better aquainted with your "friends."

Mal looked pissed as he growled "Chu fei wo se li!", "Nei lan hun zhang!" Nishka just calmly smiled as he reached into a cabinet behind the control panel and pulled out several Video Capture Devices "The torture and breaking of you and your crew will be recorded and played back over the Cortex untill well after I've died.", "It will be an example of what happens to those who cross Adelai Nishka." He said as he turned on the video capture devices and placed them in various positions around the room and faced them toward everyone. He stepped over to a control panel and pushed a button sending electricity through everyone but himself and Mal. All of them screamed while writhing in pain. Everyone except River. Aside from the uncontrolable muscle spasms, caused by the electrical current running through her, she seemed unphased.

Nishka pushed the button again stopping the electricity coursing through Mal's friends. He looked confused and walked towards River. Pointing at her and looking around the room he asked "Why didn't she scream?", "Is she mute?" No one spoke. Nishka looked into River's eyes and after a few moments said "No.", "You're just trying to be strong, trying to be brave.", Then spoke in mock comfort. "You're only a little girl, everyone here will understand if you scream." He returned to the control panel turned some dials and pushed the button. Mal could tell right away Nishka had turned up the power. Almost everyone screamed and shook more violently than before. River however, was still absent of any noticable pain reaction. "Oh hoh!", "The little one is defiant isn't she?" Nishka said smiling at Mal before turning the electricity off.

Chapter Six.

Nishka began to get annoyed after administring five more rounds of electricity at varied intensities and still getting no reaction from the little girl. Afraid he'd kill the others just by trying to make her scream, he pulled the stubborn youth on her rack away from everyone else to across the room while all of her commrades cursed and threatend him. Niska faced the girl towards the others and hooked her up to a seperate control panel. Then he made his way over to Mal and repositioned him and everyone else so they were forced to face River.

Niska got back to River's control panel made some addjustments then pushed the button. The crew of the Serenity shouted out the various ways they would kill him. They could hear the hum of electricity, could see the lights flickering, as the highest possible Amps of electricity that could be survived by a human coursed through River's body. She shook violently but showed no signs of pain. Nishka was now enraged. He grabbed a covered tray from beside the control panel and placed it in front of her. "You're going to be a hard one to break.", "One of the hardest I've encountered." Nishka said as he pulled the cover off the tray revealing all sorts of horrible instruments and picked up an awful looking knife. Getting inches away from River as he brought the knife to her face and stroked the broad side against her cheek as he stated menacingly "But you are going to break."

Mal and his crew were going beserk fighting the clamps that locked them in place and foaming at their mouths with rage. Nishka cast an annoyed look towards them. "Don't worry I'm still going to have my fun with you.", "But for now.." he said, putting down his knife, then walking towards the cabinet behind the control panel on their side of the room and pulled out some long, narrow strips of fabric. "I'd like for you to be quiet." With that he began gagging them one by one and despite their attempts to fight he made quick work of it. When he was finished he stepped back, admired his work then made his way back over to River.

The sick and horrible old tyrant picked up the knife and stepped in front of River. Whispering the knife over her collarbone he grabbed the fabric of her dress. Using the tip of the blade he sliced the fabric fom her shoulders and cut her dress down the middle leaving her bare. He discarded the tattered remnants of her clothing and gazed lustfully at the naked girl. "Such a shame that I have to ruin your beauty." Nishka whispered, grazing the tip of the blade along River's shoulder. He made an incision below the bend of her shoulder. It wasn't deep, but he ran the knife sideways down a small section of her arm peeling away a layer of flesh.

The muffled enraged screams from Serenity's crew had been filling the room the entire time, but River never even winced.

.

Chapter Seven.

Even through two hours of torture River had not made a single sound, had not shead a single tear. " What would it do to his reputation, if word got out that he, a man who thought of torture as an art form, couldn't even break a little girl?" With that thought, Nishka had decided to put aside his need to break the crew of the Serenity and her Captain. His new obsession became to shatter the girl who refused to show pain. The idea of making her suffer the humiliation of breaking in front of the others and the entire Verse made his mouth water.

Nishka leaned the metal rack River was on, out of it's frame, tilting it on it's axis laying her back at an angle. He pulled the legs of the rack up and apart forcing River into a postion of sitting back with her legs opened. He adjusted the height of the rack so that his groin was level with hers. He stood between her legs gliding the knife over her stomach and down to her pubic bone. Inspecting the girls most intimate of places revealed scars of past traumas to the area. Running his index finger over one of the scars, Nishka smiled and said seethingly "I can see you have been tourtured this way before.", "Intriging."

"Let's see if this is the trick to making you cry." said Nishka as he made a deep slice at the side of River's vagina. Then making a few shallow ones across her pubic bone he slowly traveled to the other side and made another deep slice down . The girl still refused Nishka the pleasure of hearing her screams. Even when he put down the knife, picked up a torch and started to burn her in various spots. Starting at her most intimate of places and spreading across her body. Growing irrate he put down the torch and slapped River in the face repeatedly and yelled "SCREAM!", "If you're not going to scream, then I'm going to put your mouth to another use!" He threatened picking up an "O" ring gag from off the tray and showing it to her.

"You will submit to my torture!" The old man yelled punching River in the chest. "You know nothing of real torture." River finally spoke sounding flat and dispondant. Mal knew that to mean, that whoever had tried to break her at The Acadamy had hurt her so bad that what Nishka was doing, or would do, to her was nothing in comparission. Vowing that if he made it out of this alive, he would give Adelai Nishka a taste of his own medicine, before killing him. Then he'd pay a "visit" to The Acadamy and make everyone there who had a hand in hurting River pay just as dearly.

Chapter Eight.

Nishka began to wear down, he was at an impass with how to go about the further torturing of the girl. He'd brought out a cat-o-nine-tails and had whipped the girl till she had no unblemished skin left on her back. He had fillayed pieces of skin from her arms, torso, and outer thighs using his knife. The girl was covered in burns, bruises, welts and blood, but she still was not breaking.

He needed rest after his long gruelling hours of work with the girl. He did feel calmer now knowing that in the end, when he finally made her shatter, he would be creating his finest masterpiece. "I've decided to step out for a while "little one." " Niska said running his finger along River's jaw. "But don't worry I'll send some of my men in to "keep you company" while I'm gone." With that Nishka left the room.

About fifteen minutes passed and six tall, well built men came through the door. Going over to River, one of the men ran his hand over the bulge in his groin picked the ring gag off of the tray and said to the others " So Nishka said we could do anything we want?", " As long as we don't kill or fataly injure her, yeah.", "Anything." Replied one of the other men undoing his belt.

The men looked through the cabinets in the room and found some ropes, some long thick wooden dowels, leather collars, and leashes. "Looks like Nishka plans to have fun with all of you later on." One of the men said looking at Mal and held up a leash smiling. All the men then went to River. One man stood in front of her holding a rope another pushed a button on the side of the rack that released her from the clamps. The man with the rope grabbed one of her wrists and tried to get the rope around it. Her unrestrained hand balled into a fist. She hit the man holding her so hard it sent him reeling. She lept off of the rack and danced circles around the men getting in well placed punches and kicks. Soon they all fell into a pile around her feet. All of them dead.

Chapter Nine.

River made her way across the room to Mal and released him. He looked foundly at his little albatross as he took off his duster and placed it gently around her. One second they had a hope of being free as Mal and River released the others. The next second the room was flooded by men with guns. The cowards opened fire, shooting them all with tranquilizer darts.

Waking up and realizing they were back to square one had Malcom devistated. The sight of River laying naked in the floor, still unconscious with her hands tied around each end of a wooden dowel and ten new men in the room surrounding her, ripped at his heart, knowing what these monsters were going to do was just to much. One of the men forced the ring gag into River's mouth and tightened it around her head then put a collar around her neck, hooked it to a leash and pulling her neck close to the dowel that spaced her hands and tied the leash around the middle part of it leaving enough of the end of the leash to grab. Another man worked on binding her legs using a wooden dowel as a spacer to force them opened at the knees. By the time the men had put the finishing touches on her restraints River came to. At first she struggled weakly against the bindings and looked around confused. A few moments later she realized what was happening and allowed her mind go to a place where she would feel no pain.

The group of men positioned the girl onto her knees. One of the men grabbed the leash and used it to force the girl to stay upright he rubbed his crotch vulgarly against the back of her head, saying "I'd love to fuck a whole through the back of your skull." . The man closest to her face smirked at the other's comment as he undid his pants and grabbed River's hair. He put the head of his large erect penis at the opening of her mouth and lingered there a moment before violently shoving himself into the back of River's throat. He held her like that, forcing her to gag on his cock, letting her turn blue and said "You killed my bestfriend", "So I wouldn't give a fuck if you choked to death on my dick right now you little cunt.", "But Nishka wants to keep you alive till you break.", "So I'm gonna take pleasure in making you suffer as much and long as I possibly can." He pulled back just long enough to let her to get a breath. Then he plunged into the back of her throat, blocking her airway again. After a few minutes of repeating the heinous act the man ejaculated into the girl's mouth. Holding himself down her throat as he came forcing her to either swallow his disgusting cum or drown.

When the man withdrew himself from River's mouth she wretched and vomit spilled down her neck and chest. The man looked down at her and punched her in the face. Another man took his place and repeated the disgusting offense that his commrade had just commited. After three more men orally raped her, one of the men made a commit on how the girl looked "dehydrated" and pissed down River's throat and forced her to swallow. The man holding the leash kicked River in the back knocking her forward onto her face. Then he kicked her in the stomach before he got on his knees behind her, unzipped his pants and stroked his cock to a full erection and said "Gonna fuck you like the bitch you are." Grabbing her hips and digging his filthy fingertips into the wounds on her sides. He slowly inched himself till he was balls deep in her vulnerable sex. " Not a virgin but she's still fucking tight as hell!", "Little slut feels fucking good!" The man exclaimed to his friends. Then he pounded into her relentlessly hard till his climax. Another man replaced him but he directed his shaft into her ass and mercilessly tore into her, fucking her as hard and as deep as he could while reaching around and pinching her nipples saying cruelly " How does it feel knowing we can do what ever we want to you?", " How ever we want?", "When ever we want?", " And", " There's nothing you can do about it." Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in to meet his thrust he jerked, panted and moaned as he shot his load. Over the hours River had been fucked raw in every hole and the men had just kept taking turn after turn. The second the last one finished the first would be hard and ready to start the cycle all over again.

Chapter Ten.

The group of men took some of the other pieces of rope and hung one from the center of the ceiling in a hangmans noose, fastened two pieces to the floor and two a piece onto the walls on each side of the room. Two of the men drug River to the ropes. Wrapping the noose around her neck. Then the one rope from each of the walls were tied tight around her wrist and the other set was tied around her thighs. Lastly they stretched up the ropes from the floor and tied her ankkles. Only then did they cut away the previous bindings. Pulling the remaining ropes tighter so that she dangled from the ceiling by her neck. She had to struggle to stand on the tips of her toes so that she could keep from strangling and with her ankles bound it was even harder to keep her feet under her. Her arms were pulled away from her body leaving her defensless as the men started to use her like a human punching bag. Some of the men had picked up the wooden dowels and started using them to bludgen her, stiking her in the knees, back and chest.

Between the beatings she was recieving and the fact that with each hit she took, she lost her footing and started to strangle it was no wonder that River finally began to lose consciousness. One of the men didn't want to let her have that small mercy and grabbed the knife from the tray. Seeing the gleem of the knife as it neared her face River jerked back crying out in fear. When the man made a slice along her cheekbone she started to panic as she felt it and screamed. In her semi-conscious state she had lost focus on the place her mind had been in during all these hours of torture. She was starting to feel all of the anger, fear, and pain that she had been trying to block out flood into her. It started to take injections of a very strong stimulate evey other hour just to keep the girl fom blacking out she was in such unbearable pain.

When Nishka returned he was pleased to see how much progress had been made during his absence. River still wasn't broken, but, she was starting to fracture now that she felt the pain, anger and humiliation of everything that had been done to her. It was a small but powerful victory for Nishka. "You are a very skilled fighter." Nishka said as he walked toward River. He gestured toward the video capture devices and said " Unfortunatly for you and your friends, you forgot who you were dealing with.", "I saw eveything." He cocked his head looking smug and continued "But it was a very brave attempt at escape.", "I imagine it wounds your pride knowing that it was and will always be futile.", "To know that you are going to die here like this.", " But perhaps, you will live longer than your friends.", "I think it it would be most humiliating for you, and a more fitting punishment for your defiance, to live out the rest of your pathetic little life as a sex toy for my men and as my own personal pet slave.", " I think that it would be most agonizing and humiliating for you if we could break you so badly that you willingly call us your Masters and willingly beg to please us."

Chapter Eleven.

Nishka had now come up with some very creative ways of torturing River that would also help in the breaking of Malcom Reynolds and his crew. Nishka's men loosened the ropes. River was now to weak to stand and she colapsed to her knees. The men then pulled the ropes tight again forcing her to stay that way. Then Nishka approached Mal smiling as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. He injected Mal with the syringe and said "This is a most wonderful drug.", "It can turn the most flacid of penises into a raging erection." He chuckled as a bulge began to grow at Malcom's groin and said "And it rerquires only seconds to take full effect." Mal turned pink with embarrasment as Nishka pulled his pants and underwear to his knees and exposed his large erect manhood . Pulling a cock ring from his other pocket Nishka said to Malcom "This will keep you hard as long as I see fit." and then he fastened it around the top of Mal's ballsack.

Nishka had two of his men pull Malcom's rack to the other side of the room placing him in front of River. Understanding what the sick bastards intended on happening, Malcom thrashed wildly struggling to get free of the rack. His loud muffled protest became pleading sobs as Nishka grabbed River's hair and even though she struggled he manage to shove her face to Mal's crotch and force her vulnerabley open mouth over his penis. He pushed the girl forward till the head of Malcom's cock blocked River's airway then said "If you don't want the little girl to die strangling on your dick you have to pull your hips back.", "But, if you stay back to long, I will push her further forward untill eventually you have no more room to pull back, making you kill her." Malcom panicked as River started turning blue proving the evil man's point. Then Nishka opened the section on the back of Malcom's rack allowing him just enough space to pull back and let the girl breath. He glanced down at River saw her humiliated downcast gaze and tried as best he could to apologize. But, through the gag it just came out garbbled. As soon as he heard her take a breath he had no choice but to push himself right back down her throat. Repeating the process Mal began to hate himself as the natural workings of his body took hold. His balls grew tense and Malcom began to pant, grunt and gasp with each movement he made. The cock ring denied him his climax and all Mal could do was continue moving his hips back and forth with tears of anger, shame and disgust pouring down his face.

Malcom was taken past the point of pain as he was denied several "would be climaxes". His movements became uncontrollable as the fevered frustration of his body took over. "You have one chance to end this." Nishka said to Mal "If you don't take it you'll be left like this for the rest of her life." The captive man nodded he wanted this to end. "I want you to beg me as your master, to allow you to cum." said Nishka as he removed Mal's gag. Mortified with what he was being forced to do, he choked out "Please Master I need to cum.", "Please let me cum." Mal was shaking with anger and he clenched his jaw in disgust as he found himself hoping it had been good enough to please Nishka. One of Nishka's men closed back section of the rack making it to where Malcom could no longer pull away. Nishka pushed River's mouth all the way to the hilt of Mal's penis. He held her there a few seconds then slid her halfway back up the shaft before pushing her forward as far as she could go. Within seconds his body began to spasm. At this point Nishka removed the cock ring. Mal tensed and a shudddering moan unwillingly escaped him as he poured all of his pent up loads of cum into River's mouth. It was to much for River as it erupted into her all at once she began to wretch as she tried not to drown. Mal cried out as he seemingly could not stop cuming. Nishka only continued to force River to endure wave after wave of her Captain's climaxes. When the last climax finally hit, Mal came with a wimper and bawled out in shame "Oh huh Aagh GOD!", "I'M SO SORRY!", "River, I'm SO SORRY!" Nishka looked all to happy as he patted Mal on the shoulder in mock comfort and replaced his gag saying "There's no shame in having enjoyed it.", "From what I understand the little slut is a good fuck." Then Nishka cast an evil smile at Malcom showing him another syringe and said "But, of course you'll only find out just how good she is when you've tried her completly. As Malcom's muffled screams of protest rang through the room Nishka injected the helpless man again. The rack Malcom was on was layed back flat as his penis grew erect again and River was forced into the air as the rack was pushed under her. River was forced to straddle Malcom and the ropes binding River were tightened so that she couldn't move as Nishka positioned Mal's cock at the opening of her dry vagina. River closed her eyes and a look of revulsion spread across her face as the pewtrid old man pulled her hips down forcing Malcom's penis to become fully immersed inside of her. Malcom's muffled curses and threats went unnoticed as Nishka had one of his men bring over a horrible metal falic, shaped object. Pushing a button on the side of the object made the awful thing, come to life, with the humming of it's vibrations. Then Nishka put the object to River's clit. She winced in pain and pulled as far back as she could go. Nishka brought the object up to attack her clit again and River tried to thrash away. Nishka maintained the object's contact with the girl untill she began to tense and shudder. Unwilling River had been brought to a painful orgasm and the spasms from her fighting it had brought Malcom to his climax. Like a master pupeteer Nishka had controlled River's movements untill both she Malcom had been forced to cum several times. Nishka let out an evil laugh as he said " You see even the little slut enjoyed herself." When it was over and River was removed from on top of the Captain. Mal couldn't bring himself to look up he felt so, guilty, humiliated and defeated. Two of Nishka's men repositioned the rack to become upright and pushed Mal back to the other side of the room as Nishka approached Jayne pulling another syringe from his pocket, holding up the cock ring and saying "Your turn."

River died even more inside when Simon was brought in front of her. Like with Mal and Jayne before him, all of his attempts to fight or protest the inevitable were proven futile. He had still been forced to reach several climaxes as he was forced to orally rape his own sister. When the cock ring was removed he screamed as he came in seemingly endless waves "PLEEAASEE, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!", "NO!", " GOD, PLLEEEAASSEE MAKE IT STOP!" "No, GOD NO!" Simon broke into choking sobs of shame and guilt as he finally grew flacid only to be injected again. The boy lost his mind and a muffled torrent of unintelligable threats and swears flowed from his gagged mouth as River was positioned on top of him and made to bring him to yet another climax. When it was over Simon was catatonic.

Chapter Twelve.

River became so very fragile now and she'd flinch eveytime a man so much as looked at her. She'd cry out recoiling in fear if a man reached out to touch her. If a man actually put his hands on her she would scream and struggle at her bindings weakly trying in vain to escape or defend herself. Nishka was dissatisfied. The girl was still far from being broken. He had given her a chance to end her suffering by putting her on her knees, removing the ring gag and telling her " Beg to suck the dicks of all these men,crawl to them, call them Master, like a good little whore.", "Then.", " When it's over, if I'm pleased with how convincing you are, I'll consider killing you after. Meaning I might not make you live through the shame of being used and disgraced any further." But River just looked straight into his eyes and screamed " Gun ni ma de dan, nei ngong kau dxiogu!" "Fine!" Yelled Adelai slapping River with the back of his hand, then, saying in a chilling tone "Once you're broken into a mindless toy I will let you be the one to break your friends in the most gruesome and humiliating manners.", "Oh and you will break." River's only response was to spit in Adelai's face which earned her another backhanded slap and for the ring gag to be fastened even more tightly around her head.

The girl's continued defiance angered Nishka to no end. He needed something that would take away all of her hopes for freedom and a way to break her will to fight. He would give anything to see the girl shatter. To finally beat the strongest person to ever defy him. To finally get to create his greatest masterpiece ever. Nishka decided he'd give an opritunity, to one of his captives. "I've come to the realization that I really know nothing about this girl." He said gesturing at River. "I don't recall meeting her in any of our previous encounters.", " I don't know who she is or how long she was on board your vessle before your capture.", "I don't know who she is to any of you or what her purpose was on your ship.", "All I know is the LITTLE BITCH DEFIES ME!" Nishka said losing his temper. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then gesturing to his captives he said "So, I'm going to give a chance to be free, to anyone of you, who'll tell me anything that might help me break her.", "The deal's even open to you Reynolds.", "You give me what I need to break her and I will call it even between us and let you go." Mal just gave the bastard a look that clearly told him to go to Hell so Nishka shrugged and said "Of course my generosity is limited to just one of you.", "Whoever remains must still be punished for their participation in acts of defiance against me." As Nishka paced around the room he was met with defiant glares from most of his captives. As Nishka neared Jayne he made a noise indicating he was willing to talk.

Nishka removed Jayne's gag and asked "You'd like to take my offer?" "Yeah." Said Jayne shame filling his eyes. Malcom Reynolds was adding the killing of Jayne Cobb to his must do list as he listened to the selfish oaf 's betrayal. "Um, I don't really know alot." Said Jayne before blurting out "Just that she was taken by a place called The Acadamy when she was fourteen . They were trying to make her into the perfect assassin or something and suceeded in making her a crazy freak instead, before her brother saved her and brought her onto Serenity. She'd sometimes mutter something about two by two hands of blue.", "Whatever that was, it seemed to be something she was scared of." "Good man." Said Nishka beaming a creepy smile at Jayne. "If she breaks you'll get your freedom.", "You said she had a brother.", "Is he here?" Nishka asked. "Yeah, he's the Doc over there." Replied Jayne then he asked "Why?"

Gesturing to his men Nishka orded them to pull the ropes holding River till she was forced back to the tips of her toes. Then he pushed Simon on his rack over to face her. Nishka made sure the boy was looking into his sister's eyes. "A brother's love for his little sister.", "How sweet.", "I imagine, that without him, you would have no one else in the verse that would be there for you no matter what.", "And, that without him, you would lose all hope of ever being free." Nishka said looking at River. Then he picked up the knife walked behind Simon and forced him to look into River's eyes as he slit his throat. River screamed. Anguish and rage coursed through her as she watched the only person in the verse that ever truly loved her, die. The girl couldn't stop screaming as she was consumed by guilt and grief. River's body was shaking with mournfull sobs as she began to lose coherency. All ability to think left her and all her actions and behaviors became instinctual. Taken to a most primal state of mind River Tam finally revealed her "True Self". The look in her eyes became vacant, her sobs turned into maddened shrieks as she began to struggle wildly at her bonds with no regard to her own safety as she started to strangle turning blue. Eventually River passed out and nothing would bring her to. So, the men had to loosen the rope around her neck to keep her from dying. Nishka was displeased, the girl had been rendered to nothing more than an animal and she still would not completly break. He walked to Jayne's side and said to the traitor "I guess the information you gave me was completly worthless." Then he stabed him in the gut, the blade of the knife making a sickening metal agaist bone scraping noise as the tip bottomed out in between Jayne's vertabrate. The light left Jayne's eyes as Nishka removed the knife.

Chapter Thirteen.

On the planet of Dyton a man named Gordon Myers sat in a little pub trying to find work for himself and his crew. He Captained a freight ship named Argo and he was willing to take most jobs even honest ones. He was making small talk with the bartender about people who may be looking to hire a man with his "moral flexability" when he overheard the mention of familiar names coming from a booth full of mercs in the corner. Politely excusing himself from the conversation, he went over to the booth and asked the men "What is this I hear about Malcom Reynolds and his ship Serenity?"

The men were inebriated and happy to brag about how they had become instantly wealthy upon the delivary of Reynolds, his crew and his ship to Adelai Nishka. They drunkly jeered at what Nishka had wanted the crew of Serenity for. Gordon knew of Nishka's reputation and knew that Malcom Reynolds and his crew were in serious need of help. He could leave them to fend for themselves but Reynolds had once spared his life and disillusioned his naive beliefs in a world without sin. Gordon felt as if he owed the man a life debt. He also felt he owed the young River Tam more than he could ever repay. It was dishonorable to not repay such debts and Gordon was no longer a dishonorable man.

Gordon ordered his crew back to Argos and gave his pilot instructions to take them off planet and to set course for the orbit of the planet Ezra. Taking on all of Nishka's men would be a challenge but with a loyal crew comprised of skilled fighters and marksmen plus the element of surprise they might successfully rescue the Captain of Serenity and his crew. At full burn it took six hours to arrive at Nishka's Skyplex. The pilot of the Argos had made a stealthly enough arrival to not have been detected. The trick was now to find a way onboard Skyplex. Gordon had his mechanic bypass and disable the Skyplex's airlock as they forcefully docked. His people rushed the unprepared members of Nishka's gang. Knowing what they were here to do. The crew of the Argos made as many kills as possible as they searched Skyplex for Malcom Reynolds and his crew.

A full two days had gone by since their capture and the crew of Serenity were losing hope of ever being free again. When there came a sudden commotion from outside the room. Nishka was about to send his men to investigate when the door burst open and a man that Malcom had once known only as The Operative stepped in followed by a small group of heavily armed people.

Chapter Fourteen.

Gordon ordered his men to subdue Nishka and kill his lackies and went over to release Mal and the others. He hadn't even noticed River on the other side of the room untill Malcom automatically rushed over to her the second he was free. It was a sickening sight as he approached to help Mal cut her down. He was certain the girl was dead untill Malcom took a knife to get the gag from her mouth and the rope from her neck. The second the blade got close to her she stirred awake and seeing only the knife the girl whined and recoiled in fear. She made panicked noises as she struggled weakly against the hands that tried to steady her as the bindings were cut away. Once she was cut free the girl fell limply and Mal caught her before she hit the ground. Malcom gently gathered the terrified and shaking girl to him and sobbing, he sank to the floor with her.

River lashed out blindly pushing against Mal's chest and striking him in the face as she struggled weakly to get free she cried out in a hoarse whine " No more", "Please", "I can't take anymore." Then her body trembled as it gave out and the girl lost consciousness again. Tears were pouring down Malcom's face as he said softly "Your safe now." Gordon was hesitent as he spoke to Reynolds saying " You and your crew are going to be brought onto my ship for any needed medical care.", 'And.", " I'll have my mechanic start the necessary repairs on your ship to get you flying again." Mal had forgotten the presence of anyone else in the room. Realizing he had no choice but to trust The Operative because his crew were exausted and out numbered he nodded hesitantly and pulled River closer to him then said " Zoe I'd like to give Simon a proper buriel on Mr. Universe's Moon with the rest of our fallen loved ones", "So I'd appreciate if you two.." he indicated to Gordon... "could get his body onto Serenity and please find a respectable way to conceal him." "Sir what about Jayne?" Zoe asked knodding to the giant hollow mass that was once Jayne Cobb ." Leave the traitorous Hun Zhang he no longer has place on my ship alive or dead. " Yes Sir." Said Zoe solemly and she and Gordon moved over to Simon. After gently removing him from his rack they carried Simon out of the room and disapeared down the hall.

Malcom began to take in the goings ons around him. Inara was comforting Kaylee who was crying so hard she could barely stand and seemed to be in shock as she whispered "But it was my birthday." Some of The Operative's men were scavaging the room for things that could be usefull. One bound an unconscious Nishka and took him to The Operative's ship. For the seamingly, detatched Malcom, time was moving in slow motion when firm gentle hands grabbed his wrist and tried to pry River from his grasp. When Mal only refused to let her go and pulled her protectively closer to him the patient voice of an older man spoke respectfully saying "Sir, I need to get her to our Infimary.", " It's alright.", "She'll be safe with me, but, you can stay with her, to be sure." Mal relaxed his hold and the older man gathered River into his arms and hoisted her into the air." Another set of hands helped Malcom to his feet and guided him gently along, keeping pace with the older man so that Mal wouldn't lose sight of River.

When they reached the Infirmary of Argos, the older man layed River down on an exam table. The person who had helped Malcom, sat Mal on the other exam table, told him he needed to stay sitting and went to help the older man. Mal watched as they worked on River. Treating her visible injuries and dehydration in the best ways possible. When they finished the older man finally introduced himself as Doctor Harold Bourland and told Malcom that River had sustained brain trauma and had slipped into a coma. He told him that there was no way of knowing when or if she'd wake up. That when she woke up she may be sevearly mentally impaired and that she may have no memory at all, not even of who she is or she may only remember or only forget the violence inflicted on her. "Brain injuries are tricky.", "She may come out of this with all of her memories and mental faculties in tact or it may only be spotty loss of memory and brain function.", "There's no way to tell." The Doctor had said as he placed a hand on Malcom's shoulder and continued " I've done everything I can medically, for now, there's nothing more that can be done for her, besides waiting." "What about the rest of my people?" Asked Mal. " From what I've seen, they will have already been treated by my interns for dehydration, minor burns, and your young mechanic would had to have been given a mild smoother for her shock.", "By now they would have all been taken to private rooms so that they could rest comfortably.", " Replied the Doctor. "Speaking of which." Said the Doc. " I need to get some fluids into you.", " Then you need to get some rest as well."

Chapter Fifteen.

All the men on Skyplex that had worked for Nishka had been killed and Gordon had some of his people scavaging the whole site. Gordon also ordered his mechanic to get the repairs of Serenity underway. Once his people were started on their ordained tasks, Gordon decided to go check in on River.

When Gordon entered the Infimary he wasn't suprised to find Malcom there keeping a close protective vigil over the girl. When Gordon recieved word on River's condition he felt pity for the girl and for the man who stood by her side looking helpless. An akward tension was filling the room when Malcom finally spoke in a hoarse whisper asking " Why are you helping us?" Gordon replied " When you knew me as The Operative you spared my life.", " Because of that I owe you a life debt.", " So when I heard you might need help I felt I had no choice but to provide my assistance." " I never said you owed me anything." Said Malcom in a quiet but aggresive manner. " I didn't say you did, nonetheless, it's still a debt that I'll owe you for the rest of my life and I have to repay it everytime I have a chance to." Gordon replied. " No one really believes in things like that." Malcom said. " I do." Said Gordon then he looked down at River and said " Besides you're not the only one I did this for. "I'm also indebted to the protection of this girl for as long as I live.", " Seeing as I once so wrongly used my skills to try and bring harm to her." With that Gordon left the room.

After a few seconds the Doctor spoke saying " Captain Gordon Myers feels he owes so many people for all the wrong he's ever done.", " But, he's most remorsefull about the pain and deaths he caused while pursuing this girl.", "He didn't do this just for some belief in a life debt.", "He did this because he wanted to, because he wants to make up for his past.", "He wants to be a better man.", " I thought you should know that." Malcom was amazed and grateful. He no longer held any animosity for The Operative now known as Captain Gordon Myers.

Chapter Sixteen.

Hours had passed since their rescue and Malcom could no longer keep his eyes open. He was sitting in a chair holding River's hand as he finally nodded off. For a few moments it was just blackness and he was feeling comfortably at peace. Then colors started to form in his vision and began to take on blurred shapes. He could hear the murmmers of unintelligible noises and voices. As his focus began to sharpen the blurred shapes became men surrounding River and they were hurting her. The noises became the sounds of her being beaten, the voices became the men's taunts and River's pleading screams. Malcom began to cry out and thrash in his sleep. Suddenly he jolted awake his alarmed scream echoing around the room.

At some point Gordon had come back into the infirmary and he and Doctor Bourland were standing over him with looks of concern on their faces. "Captain Reynolds.", "Are you alright?" Asked Gordon ignoring Malcom's obvious embarrassment. Mal shifted uncomfortably and said to him. "Yeah I'm fine.", Then he pushed his chair back away from the two men, stood up crossing his arms in a skulking manner and glared at the floor like it had insulted him "Captain Reynolds would you please follow me?" Gordon asked breaking the akward silence. Malcom nodded went to River gently kissed her hand and said "I'll be back soon." and then followed Captain Myers down the hall and when they were alone he said " I never thanked you for saving my life and the lives of my crew.", " I should've been more gratefull.", "For that I'm sorry." Malcom extented his hand and Gordon accepted it in a firm shake as Mal said "Thank you." Malcom followed Gordon untill they came to a stop in the cargo bay. "I was going to do the honors myself.", Gordon said as he gestured toward Nishka who was naked and bound with ropes in the same fashion River had been. " But I figured you were going to want to deal with him personally.", "If you feel up to it.", " There's a few things here you'll recognize." Gordon pointed to various objects in the room. Malcom nodded, this was something he definatly felt more than up to.

First Malcom started by taking a razor and made small nicks far up under all of Nishka's fingernails. Then he took a pair of tweezers and pried the fingernails off one by one. He pried open one of Nishka's eyes and made short, thin shallow slices on the inside of both the upper and lower eyelids. It took only minutes for Nishka to start begging for mercy but Malcom was no where near through. He injected the old pervert with the drug that would force an erection and locked the cock ring in place when it took effect. Then he forced the ring gag into Nishka's mouth. " I'm going to show you what it feels like to be raped." Malcom growled as he made a slow deep incission in the flesh between Nishka's balls and his asshole. Malcom broke one of the wooden dowells that had been used to beat and bind River into four equal length pieces. He shoved them slowly one at time into the newly created opening and began moving them in and out each time trying to thrust them deeper. Nishka howled in anguish as he felt his body being torn. Malcom hissed "How does it feel knowing I can do whatever I want to you?", "When ever I want?", " How ever I want?", "And", " There's nothing that you can do about it?" Malcom went around to Nishka's back and cut a line down each side of his backbone. Peeling the skin off of his spine and started severing certain nerves making it to where any pain felt at all would be unbarebly intense. Nishka's pathetic screams and whimpers filled the room as the man became a sobbing wreck. His pleas falling on deaf ears as Malcom took enough pleasure in making the torture last just over an hour.

Before allowing the evil old man to die Malcom wanted to make one last strike to his ego. He pointed to a Video Capture Device that had been placed in the room and said " The entire Verse just saw how easy it was to break you.", "Your going to be remembered.", " As a sad, pathetic, chicken shit coward who had to hurt a little girl to make himself feel like a man.", " That's what your reputation's going to be when you die.", " You're going to be the punchline of jokes as soon as this is over.", " In time you won't even be a memory, it will be like you never even exsisted.", " No one is going to care who you were or what your reputation used to be.", " You're nothing anymore.", " The whole Verse just watched me turn you into nothing." Having vented as much of his rage as possible. Mal injected Nishka with adrenaline so he wouldn't die to quickly. Then he took the razor and made a deep vertical slice down Nishka's abdomen exposing the former tyrant's intestine. Reaching inside Malcom pulled a lower length free and severed it using the razor. " It's nice and full of shit." Said Malcom. Then he cut off the old man's hideously erect penis. He shoved the shit filled intestine into Nishka's mouth. Mal forced it down his throat using the man's own penis. He held it there and listened to the final noises of the bastard choking to death. The poetic justice of killing Nishka with torture had felt as right as he had needed it to. Gordon looked in awe at Malcom saying " Remind me to never get you that pissed off at me." Malcom gave a sarcastic half chuckle" You can clean up in my quarters.", " Go on, I'll dispose of this "mess"." Said Gordon. Malcom nodded his appreciation and left the cargo bay.

Chapter Seventeen.

River couldn't get a grasp on her surroundings. She felt like she was trapped in a dark fabric that wrapped around her. It held her suspended in between waking and slipping completly into oblivion. As soon as she became aware of the sensation she felt the fabric shift and it began pulling her up . She struggled against it as she felt herself rising, being brought to just beneath the surface. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to slip away. River didn't want to come to, so that they could hurt her again. No matter how hard she tried to stay under, her consciousness came rushing in on her. She heard the muffled sounds of men speaking, felt a pressence getting close to her. Instant fear overcame her and by shear reflex she blindly struck out. Crying out when she made contact she jumped trying to get away and landed hard in the floor . She frantically made it to her feet and tried to run only to find herself trapped in a corner. She could only see the blurry shadowy shapes of the men. She knew that they were advancing on her and she could not make out any details of the room to use as means of escape. She could only make out murmured voices and noises, so she couldn't get any ideas from her captors.

River knew her inability to completly see or hear put her at a disadvantage. She burrowed her back into the corner and tried sliding along the wall on her right side to escape. But she wasn't fast enough. It gave one of the men an oppritunity to come around behind her. With no where to go except through one of the men she started to whimper and brought her arms protectivly to her face. River knew she wasn't strong enough to beat them in the state she was in and it made her feel vulnerable. Crying as she felt the pressences of the men coming closer. She cowered helplessly, her frightened sobs rattling her body. There were arms suddenly wrapping around her shoulders and she was pulled back into the chest of a man. She let out a terrified cry and pissed herself as she felt herself being pulled away from the wall. She fought weakly her mind reeling in fear and shock. "Cowards!" River sobbed out. The figure of the other man was suddenly right in front of her, so close that she could feel him breathing. It startled her and she flinched away as he touched her putting his hands on her wrists. Wedged so closely between them she panicked. "PLEASE!", "NO!" She cried trying to writhe out of their grip. Feeling weak and sick, because she knew they were going to torture and rape her again, River buckled inward as she whined "Please", "I can't take anymore." River slipped out of the grasp of both of the men and collapsed into the floor coming to rest on her hands and one of her hips. Feeling dizzy and defeated, the girl didn't even have enough strength to get her knees under her, so she drug herself over to the man in front of her, wrapped her arm around his leg and begged in a terrified whimper "Please, just let me die!" Then River let out a humiliated cry as she broke. Shaking she reached for the man's crotch and sobbed pleadingly: "I'll give you anything you want!" The man in front of her pulled her off of him and moved away but, only for less than a minute. He returned and River let out a disoriented cry as she heard the hiss and felt the pinch of a smoother being injected into her neck.

When River had started to stir Mal's first instinct had been to go to her. But she had jolted awake the second he had neared her. Then she had tried to get away. Doctor Bourland had tried to help him. But. No matter how they had tried to calm her, she had, cried, screamed at them, fought them and begged them not to hurt her. River didn't seem to have known they were trying to help her. Then she had broken, because she thought they would hurt her and that had scared both men. Mal knew in his mind that if she had recognized him, then what had happened meant she was afraid of him personally. It was painful for him to think she might ever look at him as a monster like Nishka. As soon as Malcolm had injected her with the smoother he and Doctor Bourland returned her to the exam table and then Mal retreated to give her some space. The doctor quickly went to River's side and checked her vitals then when he was certain she was fine he turned his attention to Malcolm the pain, fear and anger of what had happened was written on his face. "She's been through an awful trauma she didn't know she was safe and she didn't know she was fighting against you."

Chapter Eighteen

Another hour had passed and Malcolm sat at River's side brushing his hand lightly across her forehead repeatedly, whispering soothingly "You're safe boa bay.", " It's safe to wake up now.", " No one's gonna hurt you." She had started to stir awake only a few minutes prior only to seemingly slip back under and the Doctor had encouraged Mal to try and coax her into waking. Malcom was scared that this may do more harm than good.

River whimpered and the Doctor signaled Malcolm to back off a bit. Doctor Bourland now came to River's side saying " It's okay River, I'm a Doctor you're safe.", " Those men can't hurt you anymore.", "River you're safe now.", "Can you understand me?" River groaned, nodded slightly and dared to open her eyes afraid it was a cruel joke. She looked around the look in her eyes was wild with fear for a few moments as she slowly sat up then they filled with recognition. River was humiliated knowing that the Captain was there and that he had seen her break and her eyes filled with tears as she looked to the floor feeling sick as she remembered what had caused her to finally, really break. She cried hard whining out in disbelief "SS-I-I-M-O-ON" and scanned the room in hopes he would come running to comfort her. Malcom reached out to comfort her and tried not to feel hurt when she winced as if about to be struck. He just gathered the traumatized girl into his arms, she weakly struggled, her breathing became panicked and her body trembled. Malcom hoped that this wouldn't be what finally shattered her beyond repair. After crying hard for three hours straight River had started to hyperventilate and had to be given oxygen. The exhaustion from crying and the weakness from her injuries, plus the fact that she had some serious pain medication still coursing into her system took it's toll. No matter how hard she fought it Malcom's embrace had become comfortable and she began to doze off. Once the girl was sleeping soundly, Malcom layed her gently back onto the table. When he moved his legs he had a numb tingly sensation and his back was stiff from standing still for so long. He felt somewhat exhausted himself. Leaving River in the capable hands of Doctor Bourland he decided to finally get the rest suggested by the Doctor sixteen hours earlier.

After a full eight hours of sleep Malcolm felt more mentally sound. When he went to look in on River he was suprised to see that she was awake and calm. "How you feelin darlin?" Mal asked as he entered the Infirmary. " I'm a little better now." Answered River looking anywhere but directly at Mal. "We were just about to discuss some records from The Acadamy that Captain Myers managed to recently obtain.", " I could really use some privacy with my patient without any interruptions Captain Reynolds.", Said Doctor Bourland as Mal closed the infirmary door behind him. "What records?" Asked Malcom interrupting. " Well they're personal to River and I don't know if she'd feel comfortable to discuss them with you here." Said Doctor Bourland looking quizically to River. " It's fine for him to see.", "He's going to need to know." River tried to say flatly but tears pooled in her eyes and in the last few seconds her voice cracked and she spilled out all at once in a big heavy sob " I just want it over with!" " It's all right here Sir." Said the Doctor sounding solemn as he handed Malcom a Holo-File . First Doctor Bourland walked Malcom through the brain scan images and their meanings then he said " You see at first I thought the brain injuries were from what happened here at Skyplex.", "But, it turns out it was injuries she endured at The Acadamy that never fully healed." Mal examined the file. The sick bastards at The Acadamy had recorded every detail of what they had done to River. Their sick, depraved and heinous acts were so aweful that Mal thought what they had done to her made Nishka and his minions look like gentlemen. " To be honest, looking at those scans of how bad the injuries originally were, she's lucky to have made it out of that place alive at all.", " But, the facts that her mind was still somewhat intact and she came out with any free will of her own.", " Is simply, well I would say impossible, but, she is sitting here somehow." The Doctor gave Malcom a baffled look, shrugged then said " What makes her even more remarkably and unbelievably strong.", "Is that she went through all the torture they put her through at The Acadamy and she didn't break.", " They were never able to turn her into the thoughtless, emotionless drone that they wanted her to be.", "Add that on top of what Nishka and his men just put her through.", " Plus the death of her brother.", " It's a miracle that she's not only alive, but that she still has any coherent or independent thought at all is astounding.", " With that said, River is a medical miracle, but she, is well..." " As strong as I am.", "I'm still crazy and I could become violent and dangerous or completly broken and vulnerable at any time.", " Without any warning what so ever." River chimed in finishing the Doctor's sentence. "I was going to say you would have varied and unpredictable states of mind second to second.", " That it could be a dangerous situation to everyone involved including you, River, especially you.", " And that it wouldn't be your fault or anyone else's." Said Doctor Bourland "Captain Myers knows of some places where she would be treated well and they would be well equipped for her situation."

Chapter Nineteen.

" What do you want to do River?", " Do you want to go away somewhere or do you want to stay on Serenity?" Asked Malcom. River looked grateful and the Doctor said " You do understand that The Acadamy engrained intense trainings of all the most deadly combats into her ?", "And", " That at the drop of a hat on any given day she may randomly forget everything but that training?", " Or.", "She may suddenly start to feel vulnerable and any kind of sudden movements might make her lash out in self defense.", " She may act out when she has flasbacks or nightmares.", " You do know that if any of those things ever happened she could seriously injure or kill you and your whole crew or herself before you even had a chance to blink?", " Do you realize what it would do to her?", " For her to get a lucid moment shortly after, only to discover, she'd hurt or killed all or most of you?", " What would it do to you, Captain, if you witnessed, her hurt or kill herself or any member of your crew without you being able to do anything about it."

"The Doctor's right, it's really dangerous for all of us." Said River cooly still avoiding looking at Malcolm, then she took on a bitter, sarcastic tone as she said " I could become a mindless weapon at any moment.", " I could, suddenly lose all the humanity I have left, become the weapon I was meant too be and just kill every living being that I come across." "I don't believe that." Said Malcolm "And I'd still stake it all on the theory that you're a person, actual and whole." He said putting his hand gently on River's shoulder. Feeling the girl tense under his touch Mal dropped his hand and took a step away looking hurt. Then it occured to him that River may not want for him to be near her at all, that she may no longer want to live on his ship and with Simon gone she may feel she had no place there anymore.

"You could go anywhere you want, you don't have to go back to Serenity.", "But you don't have to be locked up in some loony bin either." Said Malcolm, his voice broke as he thought about her going off on her own. He wanted to know for sure that she'd be okay and he felt he couldn't do that unless she was willing to let him look out for her. River pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, burried her face in the concealment that offered and started to cry. She could hear Malcolms thoughts and they were not what she thought they'd be. She thought that with no obligation to keep her on board his ship that Captain Reynolds would gladly take any excuse to cast her out, she had proven to be more trouble than she was worth on more than one occasion and she felt that included now. But Mal was letting her choose to go back to Serenity if she wanted, he was even hoping she would go back despite the danger. She felt his dispair, his guilt, how badly he just wanted to comfort her. How he thought she couldn't handle being near him and was trying to be respectful of her. He wasn't turning her away and his mind was actually filled with fear when he thought of having to see her go.

She knew he would never hurt her and that her discomfort was irrational but she couldn't bear to have him touch her and she couldn't bare to even glance at him. But she also couldn't bare to leave the only home she knew when being given a choice to stay. Timidly she peaked out of a space between her hair and could see Mal shifting nervously uncertain of whether or not to try and reach out to her again. "I want to go home." Said River in a meek whisper. "Okay I can arrange for you a trip to Osiris, I can even have your parents meet you there to take you home." Said the doctor sounding hesitant. River sat up and boldly managed to look straight at Malcolm. Swallowing hard and fighting an urge to cringe she said. "Serenity is the only place I've ever considered home.", "And.", "I want to go home." She finished as tears she didn't know had formed spilled down her face. Unwillingly her face pulled into a pout, she felt like a runaway admiting to her family that she couldn't handle life on her own and that she wanted to be taken home were she belonged. Malcolm's face distorted, blurred by her tears, she could no longer make out his features. But she could hear his thoughts. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't want her to flinch away again. So River reached for him and it was all the cue he needed. She shuddered as his touch was a little unexpected, her sobs covered for the startled cry that escaped her as she fought to control her fear. She pulled him closer untill his arms wrapped around her, burrying herself in his chest she finally felt safe again.

Chapter Twenty.

With River having reached more than a couple milestones in the healing process in less than a day, Malcolm began to feel a little better himself now that he knew she would be okay and that she still thought of Serenity as home. Mostly he felt better because she had finally allowed him the comfort he had needed in comforting her. Promising he wouldn't be long Mal excused himself to go check on the others.

Upon seeing him enter Zoe came between Malcolm and Inara. "Sir." She said her voice bordering between fearful and distraught. Mal didn't catch her tone and he tried to peak around her into the rest of the room trying to catch a glimpse of Kaylee. But all he could see was the top of Inara's head and a mountain of blankets. "Is Kaylee in here?" he finally asked. "I need to know she's okay." "She's sleeping again.", "Yu Sun had to give her another smoother. Zoe said her voice still wavering. "Yu Sun?" Asked Malcom still completly oblivious. "She's one of the ships doctors" Zoe replied but now her voice cracked making it blatantly obvious that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Asked Malcolm half confused. Zoe had always been so tough, she always came out of everything alright, he hadn't even thought to ask about her welll being till now. "Is River..." Zoe asked diverting, she knew that if River was still in bad shape that the Captain wouldn't be here. "She's awake and seems to be recovering well." Answered Malcolm, but now he caught on. "That's not all though is it?", "Zoe what's wrong?" Asked Mal truly concerned for her. "Nothing, with me Sir." She replied and now a tear slid down her cheek. "Then what's going on?" Mal asked getting nervous. "We should talk elswhere Captain." Said Zoe grabbing Mal's sleeve and tugging for him to follow. Mal managed one last look back before being towed out into the hall and realized that there had been one extra barely noticeable lump underneath that mountain of blankets.

"I apologize Sir, it's just that with Kaylee being in her very delicate condition, I wanted to avoid upsetting her any further." Mal shook his head bewildered "How bad is the shock?", "It can't be serious enough to kill her." , "Can it?" Mal asked. He thought back to the war and remembered troops dying of nothing but shock, but there had almost always been severe injuries to go along with the shock. Kaylee had suffered more mentally than physically and the Captain just couldn't see mental trauma alone killling someone, but the way Zoe sounded had him worried. "She is getting weaker Sir but I doubt she'll die.", "It's the baby we're all worried about, along with how she'll take it if she miscarries."

"Whoa!", "Wait!", "Baby?", "I'm missing something here!" Mal exlaimed trying to wrap his head around what he just heard, then bringing himself to speed he swallowed hard and blurted "Kaylee's pregnant?", "Loa tyen, boo." Whispered Mal, now he was going to cry. He didn't know much about medical stuff past knowing how to patch up a bullet hole. But he did know that seven rounds of high voltage electricity being pumped into a pregnant woman couldn't be good for the baby. Add that to the devestating loss of the baby's father that put it's mother into an unshakeable shock, along with finding out she's pregnant only to learn she may lose the baby and it was suddenly all to understand the very real threat to lifes of the unborn child and it's mother. No wonder Zoe was so upset.

"Sir, I'm sorry I thought the doctor would have told you something about how Kaylee was doing." Said Zoe numbly as she realized the Captain hadn't known. "He only mentioned she would have been given a smoother for her shock.", "He never told me anything else." Answered Mal looking angry. "This is my fault", Said Mal sounding ashamed. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't done business with Nishka." He said as he strangled on a sob. If he had known about what Kaylee was going through at the time he would have made a few unsavory additions to Nishka's torture. A faint voice called out from the room. "Is that the Captain?" Kaylee asked sounding weak. "He came to see how you are." Mal heard Inara say. "Do you feel up to seeing him?" She asked. Ther was silence and Mal shook his head sadly, but understanding he started to walk away. Zoe didn't know what to say to ease his guilt. She just watched silently as he turned his back and started leaving. "Mal" Inara called. Malcom froze in his tracks and stood there waiting. "Zoe?" Inara called again. "Yeah." Zoe called back. "Could you tell Malcolm Kaylee wants to see him?"

Mal didn't hesitate again. In fact he was far to eager to get to Kaylee's side. The scene was diferent now. Inara sat beside the bed and little Kaylee was propped up against a wall of pillows smiling sadly at the sight of Mal. "It's not your fault." Kaylee said reaching for his hand. "If you had of refused that job from Nishka he would have fond a way to make you take it.", "That's the kind of luh-suh, he was.", "You really wouldn't have been able to make a different choice.", "And.", "When you found out we were takin medicine that those people needed..." "I sentenced everyone to suffer by Nishka's cruelty when I didn't finish the job as instructed.", "And, then I sealed our fates when I let him escape even after what he did to Wash and I." Mal interupted. "You're so stubborn!" Exclaimed a frustrated Kaylee. "You won't see that the choices you made then are because of the kind of person you are!", "You're an honorable guy Mal!.", "What you chose was right!", "Why won't you see it?" She finished looking stern. Then Kaylee's face softened "Captain, none of us blames you and we don't want you to blame yourself.", "Dong ma?" Zoe and Inara both nodded that they too placed no blame on Malcom and Inara spoke saying: "She's right Mal, none of this is your fault and we all know it.", "It was Nishka who did this to ALL OF US.", "He made the choices he did because of the kind of "Hun zhang" he was.", "And we all know what you did to him to make sure he got what he deserved."

Chapter Twenty-One.

"How is mei mei?" Kaylee asked sounding worried. "River is recovering quickly." Said Mal "I don't think much of anything can keep that girl down.", "Physically anyway." Kaylee looked relieved as Mal asked: "What about you darlin?", "How you doin?" "I really don't know yet.", "The doc says it's to soon to know which way the cards will fall." She answered. " I just know I have River to thank for my child even having a chance at living." "What do you mean?" Asked Mal. "You see, I had just found out I was pregnant before going to breakfast that morning.", "And, I wanted Simon to be the first to know." Kaylee swallowed hard trying to fight back tears as she continued. "I was going to tell him that night.", "But, before I ever got the chance, we were captured.", "When we all found at it was Nishka who had us...", "All I could think of is what he did to you and Wash.", "What might happen to the baby if I was tortured like that.", "I think River picked up on it, even if she didn't she knew what it would take to distract Nishka away from the rest of us.", "I think she purposely kept from breaking to keep him focused on torturing her and to keep us ALL safe."

Mal considered what Kaylee said. It might have seemed far fetched to some that a person would be so selfless as to allow themselves to be tortured and humiliated in such a way, but not to Mal as he realized Kaylee was right. River had been willing to sacrifice herself for them. Kaylee began to get tired so Zoe showed Malcolm out. "And that's not all Sir." Said Zoe suddenly once they were out of earshot of the others. "When the doctor's assistants examined us they found that our physical injuries were minor compaired to what they thought they would have been seeing.", "According to them, we shouldn't have been able to walk out of there.", "Yet somehow we did.", "Kaylee was only worse off because of the shock of losing Simon put her pregnancy at risk.", "If Simon hadn't died, Kaylee would have come out just as fine physically as Inara and I.", "I think River somehow kept us from being as seriously injured as we could have been.", "Maybe that's to big an assumption to think she could actually do that."

"I don't know Zoe, I think River is a mystery that no one will ever solve." Mal replied. "But I know if she could do something like that, that she wouldn't hesitate to protect the people she cares about."

Chapter Twenty-Two.

Two weeks went by since the crew of Serenity had been rescued and it had been the longest fourteen days of Malcolm Reynold's life. First, because Kaylee still wasn't out of the woods and he couldn't help but worry about both her and the baby. Second, because everytime River so much as dozed off she'd bolt right back up again thrashing and screaming due to some horrific nightmare and no one other than Mal could comfort her which meant a lot of sleepless nights for both him and River. Third, because even though he tried to make her see diferently, River felt at fault for their capture because she had shut her ability to "READ" off for even a second, she felt that if she had just left it on all the time she would have known sooner and none of any of this would have happened. She'd wake up crying sometimes because she felt responsible for her own brother's death and in turn Kaylee's current crisis.

With River's already frayed mind and torent of unpredictal emotions, her being filled with fear, guilt, remorse and grief wasn't helping matters. In fact it was proving to be a dangerous mix. Just as Doctor Bourland had predicted, River was having violent outbursts during nightmares and flashbacks. She had never acted out against anyone from Serenity except for Mal, however. So far most of her outburst had been directed at any male crew member of the Argo foolish enough to go near her when her gaze grew vacant. Her outbursts had ONLY happened during or after a nightmare or flashback and had always been defencive actions never outright attacks. Mal knew that even a mentaly stable person would be prone to random violent outburst after such an ordeal, after all he himself was still touchy and jumby. Mal figured it to be the fault of the "IDIOTS" that tried to manhandle her when she was obviously in a state which included himself. He didn't blame River for defending herself when she felt vulnerable.

The good thing was that even though River was more than capable of killing anyone who was dumb enough to try and touch her when she wasn't willing, it never came to that, athough to say there hadn't sometimes been a few bones broken would be a lie . River had always caught herself before it went to far. It would be like someone flipped a switch, one second River would be kicking the asses and taking the names of any man foolish enough to get to uncomfortably close to her during a flashback and then, "click", she'd freeze, drop her fist to her sides, look around blankly a few seconds, realize what had happened, feel guilty and ashamed and then she'd bolt, disapearing for hours at a time. Most of the men had gotten smart enough to stear clear of the little crazy girl. But Mal had gotten his ass kicked by the little ninety pound girl plenty of times as he always threw himself into the middle of the ruckus to add to the beating of any man stupid enough to actually take a swing at River. With River acting on nothing but blind fear Mal would almost always end up one of her casulties to. Still Mal went to her aid every single time no matter how many times she ended up breaking his nose. Even Captain Myers, who may have been the only person in the "Verse" with fighting skills to rival River's, got his ass handed to him by the girl on a couple of occasions while trying to restrain her.

Captain Myers had the tolerance of a saint. It seemed he acted with the same ferver and determination when he decided to help someone as he did when he decided to kill them. No matter what the goings on from the people of Mal's ship Gordon stayed truley and unconditionaly, good, helpful, friendly and hospitable to all of them. After taking them to Mr. Universe's Moon for Simon's burial. Gordon helped to put the final touches on Serenity to make sure all of her parts were in working order. He even replaced all of the parts that had been falling apart for forever.

Gordon offered for Mal's crew to stay longer, because he honestly hated to have them leave. Mal really appreciated the gesture, he shook Gordon's hand, thanked him then told him he'd have to refuse, that he had done a lot of thinking on it and come to realize that both River and Kaylee would fair better once they were home. Captain Myers understood and insisted that Malcolm take Yu Sun so that they'd at least have a doctor on board. Malcolm gladly accepted the offer and as they left the atmosphere of Mr. Universe's Moon G made sure to reiterate that Mal call him if EVER he or River needed ANYTHING no matter what and said jokingly: "It is a life debt after all." But Mal knew it was more than that. He and Gordon now considered eachother friends and they were both loyal to a fault.

Chapter Twenty-Three.

River had already made the move back to Serenity two days ago. The ship seemed to be the girl's preferred sanctuary after every "episode" that she had. Mal remembered the first few times she had disapeared and no one could find her. Then one day she had disapeared. Mal had thought nothing of it because it was becoming common place. He was puting supplies on Serenity and as moved into the cargo bay he caught a glimpse of hair and feet sbove him and knew that this had been where River had been running to. "Hey little albatros." Mal said gingerly as he knew she may still be in a wild state. He heard the girl let out a quiet sob as her feet disapeared. "It's alright bao bay.", "If you don't wanna go back to the Argo you don't have to.", "You can just start sleeping in your own bunk if that's what you want.", "I just stocked the Kitchen so you can have Serenity all to yourself till it's time for us to leave Argo." Ever since that day River hadn't left Serenity again and if Mal, Gordon or the doctor wanted to check on her they had to seek her out because they knew she wasn't going to come to them.

Mal had taken to sleeping on Serenity as well. He didn't want to be to far from River. But during the day he had responsibilities on Argo that kept him away from her. It was a relief when Malcolm actually got all of his people back on his ship and got Serenity back into open space. He promised Captain Myers he'd keep in touch but even with their new found camaraderie Mal couldn't wait to be Captain Reynold's again so leaving was all to easy.

Chapter Twenty-Four.

Turns out Mal had been right about getting River and Kaylee home to Serenity and back into space were they belonged. Yu Sun said Kaylee's health was improving and that she was coping with the grief of losing Simon better. River's "episodes" had decreased substancially to mostly nightmares along with flashbacks happening only every so often. Inara had become a big help with both River and Kaylee. She used her arts of comfort to help them both heal mentally. Even Zoe had taken on a very maternal nature where either Kaylee or River were concerned. Mal felt at times dispised as he was the only male. For him it was like being in the middle of a hornets nest where so much as the wrong kind of "thought", movement or action could get him stung. But when night came along, or River had an "episode" Mal would feel appreciated again. EVERY night River still had nightmares and Malcolm was still the only one that could calm her. Not that everyone else didn't try. River acted less violently to the women than she had any man. But, she NEEDED Malcolm and it soon became pointless for anyone but him to go running to comfort her at nights, thus, making him feel appreciated for saving everyone else a sleepless night.

Eventually it got to where Mal wouldn't leave River's bunk even after he'd soothed her back to sleep. He'd just fall asleep next to her with his arms appropriatly crossed over his chest only waking if she had another bad dream but mostly sleeping through till morning. In fact now that he was staying the rest of the nights in River's bunk after she had the first nightmare of the night Mal noticed that she stopped having a second nightmare each night altogether. So without really thinking about it Malcolm started slipping into bed next to a sleeping River nightly before she had that first nightmare of the night and for some reason with him there it never came. It became so routine to lay beside her and hear her shallow breathing that he never really thought about the abscence of his own nightmares since he started sharing her bed.

Days seemed to go by smoother too. River rarely had a flashback anymore and when she did they no longer caused any violent outbursts. For a month things had been going smoothly. Kaylee was finally able to come off bedrest, making everyone breath a sigh of relief. She dove right back into work, rumaging around in her beloved Engine Room, admiring all the new parts Serenity had aquired and playfully scolding the Captain that he better not let any piece of Serenity get in such bad shape as the old parts had been in again.

The way River walked around started to look like dancing again. She was still said about Simon and sometimes looked into the infirmary with an air of expactation that he'd be there only to scitter away with disapoinment when she saw Yu Sun and remembered her brother was gone forever. It was still common place for her to cry a lot about losing Simon. But somehow she was dancing through Serenity again. Her light gracefull movements catching Malcolm offguard as he had forgotten how quiet she could be. He had to get used to her popping up out of nowhere all over again. Which provided a few comical moments for the others because watching the Captain jump out of his skin was always worth a couple of laughs.

Chapter Twenty-Five.

Although Malcolm never brought it up River could see the way he sometimes looked at the light pink scars that covered her arms. She could hear his thoughts. Every time he thought about those scars he got angry with himself. And even though River knew that anger wasn't directed at her, just sensing his anger was enough to cause an apprehension within her. Which turned to fear and triggered her first flashback in weeks. It was no where near as bad as it could have been. But it had still been the worst to hit for her, from an emotional standpoint because in a sense Mal had caused it. Although she could never tell him that. She was extra clingy after Mal was finally able to calm her again. Once she pulled herself together she excused herself for the sanctuary of her bunk. Just not willing to deal with anymore for the moment she settled in determined to stay there the rest of the day.

Malcolm was no idiot he knew what he had been thinking about right before River's meltdown. He was just completly wrong on how his thought triggered her "episode". He thought he had tredged up bad memories. Which made him feel aweful but at the same time made him curse about her being a "READER". He hated the fact that River had to bear the weight of his thoughts or anyone else's just because she was still having problems getting her "GIFT" back under control. He wished their was a way to take it away from her, no matter how useful it sometimes proved to be. He no longer cared about the "GIFT'S" usefullness he just didn't want River to suffer because of it anymore. As he slid into bed next to River that night he whispered his apology and he left his arm draping over her side as he fell asleep holding her for the first time.

The next morning Mal came from River's bunk and Inara just happened to bump into him at precisly the right akward moment of his leaving. No one other than him (and probabably River had picked up on it too) knew that he had been staying the whole night in River's bed. Not knowing why he thought of it as a big deal to be caught while coming out in the morning. When everyone already knew he had been going in their to comfort River at nights in the first place was beyond him. But for some reason, Mal felt like he had done something wrong by taking partial residency in River's bunk. His guilt/ embarrassment was obvious but also something else. Inara knew that Mal would never be or do anything inappropriate with River but by the way he had a glow about him was unnerving. Her training had given her an insight to notice such things as a person in love. Seeing this she beamed an understanding smile at Malcolm. It made her sad to know he would never be hers. But she had known from the beginning he was never really meant for her, nor she for him anyway. She knew she would never give up the life of a Companion and she couldn't expect for Mal to just die pining for her. So it was with a touch bittersweet that she felt truly happy for Mal, and that he loved someone so deserving as River. Inara felt it was a good match. Malcolm would never do anything to hurt or offend River and she could kick his ass if he tried.

Of course Mal was completly oblivious to the way he felt no matter how apparent it was for Inara. And even if he was aware of his feelings he would never act on them. River was just to sacred. He would never risk hurting her any further by trying to turn their relationship into something that might ever cause her pain.

THE END

(FOR NOW ANYWAY)


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of The Other Shoe. If you haven't read part 1 you may not understand part 2 but according to at least one review part 1 may cause nightmares so I'll give a short, little less graphic, summary: Adelai Nishka got ahold of EVERYONE on board Serenity (this is post movie by the way) at once. River wouldn't break under his torture and it diverted his attention away from the others onto her. The torture for River was graphic and humiliating to say the least. Jayne and Simon were killed by Nishka. Simon was killed by Nishka to break River and Jayne was killed by Nishka because he hadn't provided good enough info to help break River. Subsequently Gordon Myers (A.K.A. The Operative) (See if you didn't read part 1 you don't understand.) Saves the people of the ship Serenity and takes Nishka prisoner and Malcolm kills Nishka with some graphic humiliating torture of his own. Malcolm and Gordon become loyal friends. River is traumatized by what happened and has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Malcolm is the only one that can comfort her and he has taken to sleeping in her bunk to help abate her nightmares and without his noticing abated his own nightmares as well. Malcolm is slowly falling for the Little Albatros. Kaylee was in shock after witnessing Simon die which put her pregnancy at risk (again if you didn't read part 1 you don't get it) and it makes River feel guilty because she feels she should have used her "GIFT" to avert the whole dilema.

It's been about two months since their ordeal. A little over two weeks on Gordon Myers' ship Argo and the rest on Serenity in open space. There's a new character named Yu Sun she's the new doctor on board Serenity because Gordon insisted they have a doctor. So he had Malcolm take on Yu Sun(again if you didn't read part 1 you're probably lost). This takes place right after Mal had his akward moment with Inara.

The Other Shoe Part 2

Chapter 1

"Simon Derrial Hoban Tam." Kaylee was saying to Zoe as Mal entered the kitchen. "If it's a boy." She finished, glancing at the Captain as he came in. "And if it's a girl?", Mal asked as River came "dancing" in behind him, ducking around him in to the room saying in a knowing sing song voice. "No need for a girl's name, because there's a son in her womb." The word "womb" made Mal cringe, he never was any good when it came to dealing with hearing about "female" business, especially when it was Kaylee's female business. Zoe smiled, slightly amused by the Captain's obvious discomfort. "That's sweet mei mei." Zoe said with a glowing smile. "Wash and Shepard Book would be honored you gave your baby their names."

"Yes they would." Mal said, raising his coffee cup up in a toasting gesture. Of course Kaylee couldn't keep up the happy facade and started to cry and River could hear her sad thoughts. River had to run from the room before anyone caught on. There was a lot of sadness on Serenity today, Inara was sad, Kaylee was sad and even Zoe was a little sad. River had her own sadness and to feel almost everyone else's and hear the thoughts of why they were sad was to much for the girl. River curled into a corner closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears trying to push away all of the thoughts that weren't her own and even some of those, she wanted to be rid of.

Malcolm stood in the doorway of River's room. He'd seen River dart out of the kitchen and even though Kaylee was crying Zoe was handling comforting her pretty well so he went to check on River. He came to the door just in time to see River sitting in the corner holding her hands tight over her ears and keeping her eyes tightly shut, slightly rocking back and forth. He knew when she was in a state like this she normally didn't like to be handled, so he stood there waiting for her to get it out. Malcolm felt, that when River was like this, he needed to keep watch over her, even if that's all he could do.

River let her head fall back against the wall, her eyes were still closed and her hands were still clamped tightly over her ears, she looked like she was in physical pain. "I know you're there." River said keeping her jaw tight. "You think to loud." It sounded as if she'd tried to have some humor in the statement, but the way she was tense with the agonizing pain made it come out anything but humorous.

Mal became perplexed. What sould he do? He couldn't just leave her alone, not like this and he couldn't flip a switch to turn off his thoughts. River looked nausous, when she managed to open her eyes they looked glazed over and she still cluthed at her ears desperatly. "So much sadness.", "It hurts to have both theirs and mine." River whined with tears streaming down her face. Malcom moved slowly towards her extending his hands so that she could see where they were as he came closer saying. "I'd take it away if I could boa bay." Mal managed to make it all the way to River and she hadn't reacted in any adverse way, he kneeled beside her, took a deep wary breath and slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around River. Malcolm gave a relieved sigh, this wasn't like a flashback or a nightmare, she just needed a way to quite the torments of her "gift".

Mal didn't know how to help River with this suffering and he did all he could do, just hold her. After a moment River's breathing became less pained and she looked up at Mal and whispered. "Thank you." The girl's face glowed with gratefulness as she stared into his eyes, she gave Mal a peck on the cheek, which was a suprise to him. A smile pulled at a corner of her mouth as she said. " You helped make it hurt less." She put her fist to over her heart indicating that the pain in there was what she was refering to , then, she put a finger to her head, smiled sadly and shrugged saying. "This still hurts, but it's okay because your here and your LOUD thoughts keep me distracted." River finished pouting out her bottom lip. Blinking at Mal she reached out and stroked the side of his face, sighed, then used him as leverage to get to her feet.

Chapter 2

Days passed as well did Kaylee's new sadness, that the father of her child would never see him born ,had never even known he'd exist. Kaylee began to focus on other things like the fact that she really was bringing a baby into the verse, a whole nother real person, and she was afraid because she didn't really know how she was going to do it. Zoe was the best most solid force of support when it came to Kaylee's fears, continuously telling Kaylee that she wasn't alone in this, that she'd be there for her, no matter what she needed.

Mal knew Zoe was always fond of Kaylee, everyone on Serenity had always been. "How could anyone not be fond of such a ray of light in all the darkness in this verse?" Mal thought. But the fact that Zoe had become so emotionally open, just wasn't like the strong, silent woman that'd been by his side all of these years.

"Zoe you've been different lately." Mal acknowledged one day while they sat alone on the bridge. "Sir?" Zoe responded in a questioning tone, as if to say she hadn't been aware of a differance. "Just saying, you've been different." Mal shrugged, regretting he'd brought it up. Zoe let out a slightly frustrated sounding sigh before asking ."How so, Sir?" Great now he was in the akward situation of having to talk. Mal faultered. "Umm..tuip..spphh..","Well.. you..puh..you've been mighty maternal..you know like a mother to Kaylee lately and River..", "Just saying it's different.. you're different.", "It's not a bad thing... I shouldn't have said anything.", "I just been noticing you're different.. and I said something.. I'm an idiot." Mal rambled. "Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Zoe looked a cross between sad and amused as she stared at Mal slightly taken aback. "Huh." Zoe finally responded, with a bewildered grin, after the akward silence. "I guess so Sir." She said. "Maybe I have been a little different.", "More in touch with my maternal side and all.", "But it's what Kaylee and River need and like you said it's not a bad thing." Zoe shrugged, smilling, but there was a sadness about her that Mal had also been noticing for a while now. "What the hell he thought." As he blurted it out. "And you've been sad about something..." "Wanna get it off your chest?", "I'm here, I've already put my foot in my mouth enough tiptoeing around it.", "You need someone to talk to about something and I'm here.", "What's going on with you Zoe?"

A tear slid down Zoe's cheek. Great, he'd made her cry, he hated seeing a woman cry especially if he was the cause. Mal had only see tears escape Zoe during the most painful of griefs and fears and knowing that, the fact that she was crying now made it hard for Mal to hold back his own tears. He'd never wanted her to hurt and he'd gone and made one of the strongest women he knew cry. "I'm such a.." Mal started to blurt out apologetically, befor Zoe interupted suddenly with. "You're right.." She let out a weary sigh. "You're right.", "I do need to talk.", Maybe I should have said something to someone a long time ago.", "I was just trying to be strong.", "At first just trying to handle it on my own.", "Then with everything that happened, just seemed like I'd be being selfish to just lay something like that on anyone.", I knew that eveyone would try to comfort me and the fact that I wanted that seemed so selfish.", "So I've just been dealing with it the best I can.", "But if it's showing, then I must not be dealing very well.", "So if you really want to listen, I'll tell you."

Mal gave her scolding look. "Zoe Washburne." He said harshly. "You have been my BEST friend for several years.", "How could you possibly think for even a second, that if something was wrong, you couldn't tell me." "I'm sorry Captain, you're usually not so touchy feely." Zoe said trying to bring things back to a comfortable level. "Oh no.. you DO NOT address me as Captain or Sir!" Mal excalaimed. "Not during THIS conversation!", "I am your friend... talk to me as your friend.", "You are not a subordanate to me.", "DAMN!", "You're equal to me and even surpass me some in some ways.. talk to me as your friend, for once." He finished sounding agitated.

"Mal." Zoe whispered pleadingly tears now a full cascade down he cheeks. Mal really felt bad now. He'd yelled at her, his best friend in the Verse and he'd yelled at her. Yelled at her for being her strong, silent self that he'd just seconds ago mentioned being different lately like it was something he missed. "I'm such a hypocrite." Mal thought as he let out a heavy sigh. He walked over to Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm an idiot." He said giving her an apologetic smile. He took a seat in his chair and gestured to Zoe that she should sit as well and when she did, Mal grabbed her hand and said. "Tell me what's been wrong."

Zoe smiled sadly and said. "After what happened on Mr. Universe's Moon I found out I was pregnant.", "Wash was gone and I was going to bring a child into this verse that's father would never see it born, had never know it's existence.", "And.", "I was sad and afraid because of that.", "But I was happy to be having a child.", "Wash had given me the greatest gift.", "I wanted to be a mother, so much." She said sobbing mournfully. "The injury I sustained to my back on Mr. Universe's Moon, must have been to severe because two days later I miscarried.", "When Kaylee was in the same situation all I could think about is what losing my child had done to me and I knew what it would do to her.", "I prayed so hard Mal, I didn't care whether there's a GOD or not I still prayed.", "I cried and pleaded with what ever force controlls the tides of things and decides our fate in this Verse not to let her know that pain to.", "Her child lives but she still knows a fear, pain and sadness that I understand.", "An unknown future of raising a child on her own.", "She needs me Mal because I understand and making sure she's not alone in raising her son is something I want to do.", "And with River, she's lost the only family she has, that's her blood and still worth calling family.", "Being whatever I can for her is also something I want to do.", "Because I love them, like they were my own flesh and they need someone to look after them the way a mother would."

Malcolm's tears had been freely falling for some time now and he didn't know when they'd escaped him. All he knew was that Zoe had held that in for a little over six months now. He did all he knew how to do when it came to comforting a person and wrapped his arms around his best friend and whispered. "It's hard to lose someone you love so much, that you never even had a chance to meet.", "I'm sorry you thought you had to be tough and thought you had to go through it alone.", "You would have been a wonderful mother, I hate that the Verse is sometimes so cruel."

Zoe gave Mal a squeeze before pulling back and looking at him confused as she caught the subtext of something he'd said. "Mal?" She said looking at him quizically. "Who did you love and lose without ever getting to meet them?"

Mal knew better than to divert especially after he'd yelled at Zoe for the same thing. "I was eight years old and my mom was going to be having a little girl." He said. "I loved just the thought of her.", "I would have doted on that girl and would've tried to give her everything she wanted.", "I would have protected her with my life.", " I honestly would have been just as bad if not worse than Simon.", "My heart shattered when my mother had a miscarriage at eight months along.", "Maybe that's why I liked the doc more than I let on.", "He reminded me of the kind of brother I would have been.", "I know devotion when I see it.", And.", "Of all the things that can be said about that man, the things that pops to mind first, is he loved his sister and he was a great big brother.", "He probably would have been a great father.", "And.", "I'm sad we lost him to.", "Since we're talking about our feelings and all." Mal finished wiping his eyes and mustering a smile.

Zoe hesitated. Well they were sharing their feelings after all and the Captain had just been there for her, now it was her turn to be there for him. "SInce we are talking about our feelings.", "I think there's some things you need to get off your chest as well.", "And.", "There's no time like the present.", "You need to talk and I'm listening."

"I don't even know where to start." Mal stated. "Well start with how you feel about what Nishka forced you to do to River." Zoe said abrubtly, like she'd been planning on springing this on him for some time. "Cause I can see the anger and the guilt when you look at her sometimes.", "You need to talk about it before it gets to far.", "Before you start to hate yourself for something you had no controll over."

"Then it's already gone to far." Mal said flatly. "I raped her Zoe.", "I hurt her.", "It doesn't matter how it came to be that, that happened.", "I'm always gonna hate myself for what I done to her.", "And it burns my already damned soul, knowing that I'm the only one that can comfort her." Malcolm said sobbing. "I don't deserve for her even to grace me with a glance of her eyes and she looks at me.", "I don't deserve to hear her voice and she speaks to me.", "She trusts me and let's me hold her even after what I've done and I don't deserve her pressence or the comfort it gives me.", "She forgives me for hurting her, for letting her be hurt, for letting Simon die and I do deserve that it breaks my heart with what mercy and grace she allows me to have.", "She keeps letting me take that comfort and mercy and I hate myself for wanting it." Malcolm had gone to his knees he was crying so hard. He bawled out incoherent sounds as he let out everything he'd been holding in since finding himself at the Skyplex.

He'd never opened up to anyone like this before and it was suprisingly easy to let it all out to his best friend. Zoe stood above him her eyes glimmering with unfallen tears. Now she was in the position of not knowing what to do. A man, a great man, a strong man, her best friend in the Verse was crying at her feet. He was filled with guilt and self hatred for something that wasn't his fault, for being human, for needing comfort. A shudder ran through Zoe as she fell to her knees in front of Mal. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. A moment of silence fell between them as Zoe tried to convey everything that needed to be said with her eyes and she fell forward throwing her arms around Mal squeezing him into a long embrace.

Chapter 3

When Mal broke away from the comfortably crushing hug that Zoe had him locked in, he looked up, feeling eyes on them, and there was River. Mal and Zoe both had looks of horror on their faces as they thought (depending on how much she'd heard in their conversation and thoughts) that they'd probably just given River a few awful flashbacks of both Skyplex and Mr. Universe's Moon. River stood in the entry of the bridge silent, a blank stare on her face as Mal and Zoe came to their feet. Zoe took a step forward reaching slowly out to River saying. "Mei mei I'm..." "It's okay." River interupted cocking head sideways in apparent confusion. "I'm not upset." She continued looking perplexed. River shook her head and closed her eyes. "Talking's different and it helps." She said peeking up shyly. Zoe looked sympathetic. "River do you want to talk to?", "Talk about how you feel about what we were talking about maybe?", "It's okay if you don't right now, just know we are ALL here for you and anytime you want to talk about anything, all you have to do is ask."

River nodded and swallowed hard. "It was humiliating.", "Knowing they could do anything they wanted to me and that nothing would stop them." She said staring at the floor. "Knowing that I could kill them all if I could just get free.", "But they were cowards and kept me bound.", "I couldn't fight back and I wouldn't break." River said trembeling.

"Oh boa bay." Mal said as he felt his heart breaking. River gave him a cross look. "Don't blame yourself for ANYTHING that happened there NONE of it was your fault."

It took a couple of hours of talking things through and a lot more crying but River talked over everything that happened at The Acadamy, on Mr. Universe's Moon, on Nishka's Skyplex and even what she remembered about finally breaking on the Argo. She talked about her nightmares and flashbacks and how all of it had made her feel. She confessed to using herself as a distraction to keep Nishka from hurting the rest of them and to using her "gift" as best she could to keep all of them from being injured."

By the time it was all said and done both Kaylee and Inara had been drawn in to the mix and they shared and cried as well.

Finally real healing had began to come to the crew of Serenity again.

Chapter 4

A special day came that no one on Serenity was allowed to celebrate in ANY way. It was River's eighteenth birthday and even though Kaylee begged to at least get to give a gift, River adamantly refused to allow anyone to even acknowladge it was her birthday.

Malcolm knew why, he was no fool and he was concerned for his Little Albatross. Here it was a special day and she was paranoid to near hysterics because of the bad luck that birthdays had proven to be. River stayed to herself for the rest of the day after Kaylee, Inara and even Zoe seemed to be insistant upon doing something for her birthday.

Mal was the only one she wanted to see right now. She knew the others understood her fear, but thought her fear misplaced. She knew that they didn't mean any harm by wanting to show their love. But she stayed locked in her bunk any way.

When Mal came in later that night to take his place beside her she was laying there wide awake for the first time. "Hey darlin.", "Why are you still awake?" Mal asked sitting down at the foot of the bed. River sat up. Now that Mal really looked at her she looked more exausted than he'd seen her in seven months. "River?" Mal asked worried. "I fell asleep.", "I don't know how long, but I did." River said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I had a nightmare." She gasped out. "An awful nightmare." She looked as if she'd be sick. Mal moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay.", "It wasn't real.", "I'm here now.", "Dong ma?"

River nodded and wrapped her arms around Mal. She took in his scent and let herself hear his thoughts. She'd known for some time now that Mal was in love with her. She liked how he thought she was pretty. She loved listening to his thoughts about her in a quiet moment like this. River just held him. Mal laid her gently on the bed and climbed in beside her. With him there she felt safe again.

Chapter 5

Kaylee was two weeks from her due date. She was always glowing now and her belly had blossomed into a beautiful little bump. Everyone noted how well being a mother suited her, they could tell just by looking at her that her child would be the most loved and doted upon baby in the Verse. Of course everyone on Serenity already had plans of their own to spoil the little tyke rotten.

Inara, Zoe and River started to empty out two of the Passenger Dorms and took to making a special place for the baby in Shepard Book's old bunk because the Crew Dorm's didn't have enough space to fit a nursery in Kaylee's bunk. They worked at it the nursery for days making it perfect in every way for the most beloved crew member of Serenity. Mal got bold a few times and even helped a little himself but always ended up thrown out for jesting about how the pastel blue and stuffed bears all over the room just wasn't very manly. If Kaylee neared the Passenger Dorms no matter what pretense she used she was always politely guided away as everyone wanted to reveal the surprises after the baby was born.

Yu Sun like always had been staying to herself only interacting with everyone else on Serenity when she wound up in the kitchen or dining room the same time as any of them or when they actually came into the Infirmary which was rare all but for the exception of Kaylee. It wasn't that they were purposefully trying to exclude her. It's just that she was a quiet and shy individual and as such she was pretty much still a stranger on the ship. All anyone really knew about her is that Gordon trusted her and that Mal trusted Gordon and that had been enough for everyone.

Yu Sun was a genuinly good person that was just socialy akward and if it hadn't been for Kaylee she probably would have stayed that way. As Kaylee started getting further along in her pregnancy she had to start going into the Infimary every week until the baby was born for a little over a month and her infectious outgoing personality started to rub off on Yu Sun.

One night while the others onboard Serenity sat down to dinner Yu Sun was actually bold enough to join them and to her delight she found herself treated warmly as if she belonged amongst them as if she'd always been a part of the crew.

Yu Sun asked Inara if she could help put together Kaylee's surprise and mentioned she had a few young nephews and that she knew all about boys. Inara gladly accepted the offer and the next day the four of them went to work putting the final touches on the nursery.

While working on removing the bed that was designed to be a permanent fixture in the room a piece of the base caved in revealing a secret compartment. Yu Sun was afraid she'd broken something important. But Zoe asured the girl no harm was done, the bed had to come out anyway to make room for the crib. Inside the compartment was the journals and paperworks of Shepard Book, which was unexpected to say the least. Zoe took the books and papers to Mal for him to decide what to do with such personal effects.

Malcolm looked at one of the loose sheets of paper and found another startiling revelation.

Upon studying the other papers and thumbing through the books Mal noticed a pretty clear pattern.

Shepard Book had known more about the Tams than he had ever let on. That Derrial Book had been a name he'd taken when he found himself at a moral crossroads. That "Shepard Book's" "monastary" had really been an elite training facility for people who were born to never have any other identity than The Operatives.

Apparently at some point during "Book's" exploits he found himself capable of independent thought and his independent thought led him to the belief the way of life he had been living was wrong. So he'd sworn to never to go back to living in such a way. He had taken to having so much faith in the possibility of a GOD that he decided to live the peaceful life of a man of the cloth.

It was by a twist of fate that Book had wound up on Serenity, but he'd known the instant he layed eyes on Simon who he was and in that instant he made a vow to help the Tams however he could without raising to much suspion. He'd known the entire time the things River had suffered through, his training allowed him control of his thoughts on Serenity so that River would never know, he wanted her and the others to trust him.

Book wrote in his papers the things he knew about The Acadamy's methods and constantly made observational notes on how those things had probably affected River. It looked like his guilt for his past eventually got to him and he'd boarded up the papers and journals into the compartment under the bed right before leaving Serenity for Haven.

After reading all the papers and journals through Mal had so many questions and he knew of only one person that could possibly give him any answers.

Chapter 6

Gordon looked at the papers and journals. They were the writings of a man like him. A man that had known more than he ever could about about The Acadamy. Gordon had once been under the impression that the works of The Acadamy were good. It wasn't till the discovery of the heinous acts that had once caused River Tam's diminished capacity that he realized that the works of The Acadamy had been anything but good. But at the time he was still The Operative, he still had his misplaced ideals and River Tam, no matter how innocent, was a threat to the security of some of the most important people in the Verse.

If it hadn't been for Malcolm forcing him to watch that vid capture from Miranda and lifting the veil on the true evils of The Alliance, Gordon would have never started thinking for himself.

Free of his naive illusions The Operative took the identity of Gordon Myers and set off to become a better man. Now here he was staring again at confirmation of how evil The Alliance was. It was to much for him. Gordon had looked through River's Holo-File from The Acadamy himself. But Derrial Books works delved deeper into The Alliances involvement with The Acadamy and just how much all of those important people Gordon had once protected knew about the torture they put the children there through.

Gordon knew "key members of Parliment" had known about The Acadamy. But some sense of honor had held him to the belief that if anyone from The Alliance had known of the extent to the "training program" there that The Acadamy would have been shut down. Now he found that not only did The Alliance know about the tortures inflicted on the children but that they encouraged even worse treatment of the young captives at The Acadamy.

Some key members of The Alliance had even let their own children be taken by The Acadamy knowing full well what would happen. Parents such as the cold hearted Tams that had given River freely to those monsters. The Tams had given her away because she was designed specially for The Acadamy under a contract that propelled the Tam's already well establish wealth and positions in life. Yes they had been her real mother and father, although that mattered little if at all to them, they were chosen for their outstanding genes. River's mother (if she deserved that title) had willfully taken the drugs that would alter her child's pysche before she was even born. Her parents had raised her like a lamb for slaugter providing well for her and letting her feel safe and loved. They'd even been so cruel to let River believe that going to The Acadamy was her choice.

The one thing the elder Tams and The Alliance did not plan on was the devotion of a great brother to his little sister. The Tams actually loved Simon and they did not realize that they had cost themselves their son when they allowed someone to take their daughter.

It was sickening knowing what lengths The Alliance would go to make the perfect weapons out of mere children and to think it had all started with the creation of Reavers. What sort of morons were the leaders that made the laws of the Verse?

It angered Gordon to no end that a place such as The Acadamy existed and that it's existence was actually allowed by the governing forces of the Verse as well as some of the parents of some of the poor helpless children jailed within it's walls.

Gordon wanted to free the children trapped at The Acadamy but he didn't have the kind of man power it would take to get them ALL out there were just to many children and ever since Simon had gotten River out, The Acadamy had been turned in to an impenetrable fortress. It would be impossible.

Malcolm remembered how he vowed to someday teach The Acadamy a lesson and he didn't care about the impossibility of the situation he was ready to take a fight to their door to free those kids.

It didn't take much to convince Gordon that if it was done right that it wouldn't be as impossible as they thought.

Chapter 7

The fight they were preparing for would be to dangerous for Kaylee who was now only a week away from her due date so Inara was to take Kaylee and Yu Sun on her shuttle to Persephone were they could look after Kaylee . Malcolm tried to make River go with Inara as well but she refused and instead revealed her own idea to get them into The Acadamy.

"NO!", "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!" Mal had yelled. "NO... WAY... IN... HELL!", "THAT I'M LETTING YOU ACT AS BAIT TO GET US IN THERE.", "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU THERE?", "THEY'RE THE ONES WHO MADE IT TO WHERE YOU COULD BE KNOCKED OUT BY A SAFE WORD.", "YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO FIGHT RIVER!", "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?", "THERE'S NO WAY I'M ALLOWING YOU TO GO BACK THERE SO THEY CAN HURT YOU AGAIN!", "YOU'RE GOING WITH INARA AND KAYLEE AND THAT'S FINAL!" He vented arguing with thin air as River stood there calm and silent a look of defiance on her face.

When Malcolm was finished ranting River raised her eyebrows, shifted her jaw and balled her fist looking ready to fight but instead, she took a deep breath and stated calmly. "You sound like Simon.", "Now if you'll listen to me I have an idea." Mal clenched his teeth and hissed out a frustrated breath. "No, I'm not listening and you're not going." He said firmly. River turned away, ignoring him and addressed the others instead.

"We have someone pose as an Operative.", "A person they wouldn't know.", "They want me back so I'll be a prisoner.", "That will get two of us in.", "Once we're in I can take out a good portion of the guards and open the doors for the others.", "Then we take them by storm and free the children.", "Get them out of there to some place safe.", " Then we destroy The Acadamy for good measure."

Malcolm roled his eyes as a few of the others revelled in the fact that it WAS a good plan except that River was forgetting a few details. "What about your safe word, what if they use it against you?, "YOU'LL BE VULNERABLE THAT'S WHAT!", "YOUR PLAN WOULD HAVE FAILED BEFORE IT HAD A CHANCE TO BE PUT INTO ACTION.", "AND THERE'D BE NO WAY WE COULD GET YOU OR THE PERSON THAT WENT IN WITH YOU OUT.", "YOU'D BE SACRIFICING TWO PEOPLE!.", "THAT'S UNEXCEPTABLE!", "YOU'RE... NOT.. GOING IN THERE!"

River spun around on him looking annoyed. "I was actually getting to how to deal with that scenario.", "Thank you.", "And before you start I was also going to cover tranquilizers, weapons and how to avoid hurting the children or being hurt by them.", "I can read your mind remember?" She finished giving Mal a sarcastic look. She sounded so much like... him, it was uncanny.

"Okay." Mal said crossing his arms. "I'll listen and then I'll carry you kicking and screaming if I have to onto Inara's shuttle when I still refuse to let you come." River smiled , shrugging as she said. "You can try." Then she turned away again reciting a list. "We need a map of The Acadamy.", "That's a must.", "Identification that passes someone they don't know off as an Operative.", "Controlled explosives.", "Armor lots of light weight bulletproof body armor.", "Better than the kind Operatives wear.", "Coms small enough to be hidden all the way in the ear canal making them invisible to a search.", "They also need to be undetectable by scanners." River said nodding. "Oh and plenty of neutralizers to conteract any tranquilizers that they may mange to inject any of us with."

Mal raised his hands and slapped them down on his thighs frustratedly saying. "That's ALL.", "REALLY.", "There's no way we can get our hands on half of that stuff.", "Your plan is void.", "I've listened, now you're going with Inara even if I have to drag you onto the shuttle." "Actually." River said turning to face him again and halting his advancement on her. She looked at Gordon. "We can."

Gordon had connections of his own and they were GOOD connections at that. Able to provide everything they needed for River's plan to work. Of course Mal wasn't to happy about that and Gordon was on the fence about letting River do this himself. But River had her mind set on doing this and her plan really was solid.

To Mal's relief he was going to be posing as The Operative. River said he had a non-discript face and that anyone at The Acadmy wouldn't know him as they had poor inneroffice comunication with The Alliance. Knowing that he'd be beside her and able to insure her safety was the only way he was even partially okay with going through with this plan.

Gordon started working with Mal on how to behave as an Operative and even trained up his fighting skills a bit. Gordon also worked with River saying her safe word as she tested out the coms' ability to keep out his voice. She had music playing loudly in her ears from the coms and she didn't pass out once as Gordon said her safe word back to back at least fifty time to be sure. They tested the neutralizers and found they worked well in rendering all known tranquilizers harmless. They tested the body armor. It was good, being light enough to hide under clothing, flexible enough, even for someone like River to fight in and strong enough to withstand a close range shot by a high caliber weapon.

So far it looked like this plan may actually work.

Chapter 8

On Persephone Inara paced a grove into the floor continuously looking to the sky wondering where Mal and the others were. It had been four days and she hadn't heard a word and it had her scared beyond measure.

It was especially hard for Kaylee knowing her friends were in mortal danger and her stress threw her into labor .

Yu Sun assured Inara that it would be okay, that, Kaylee was only three days from her due date and both mother and child would be fine if she delivered now.

Hours passed Kaylle was now in active labor and had accepted a nice dose of pain meds so she was coping pretty nicely, untill it came time to push that was. The baby had slamed into the entrance of the birth canal causing THE WORST cramp Kaylee had ever felt in her life. After that there was excrusiating searing, tearing pain as the baby slid down into the birth canal. Kaylee screamed from the pain Inara climbed into the bed behind her and helped get her into a better position to push. The act helped with Kaylee's pain and it was easier for her to bear down on the push.

Three good pushes later and he was out. Little Simon Derrial Hoban Tam was in the world screaming his lungs out.

Yu Sun gave the baby to his beaming mother and Inara whispered into Kaylee's ear. "He's beautiful mei mei." The baby had his father's kind, compassionate, patient blue eyes and Kaylee smiled down at him saying. "He's perfect." And for the smallest moment of time Kaylee and Inara forgot there worry and focused on the most amazing and miraculous thing they'd ever seen.

But that moment was small and it was fleeting as there was a loud catastrophic noise coming from the sky. Inara ran to the window. Through the clouds she could see fire and it was descending at a rapid rate but not fast enough to be in freefall. Something was controlling the fire trying to slow it's fall. Then a sinking feeling hit inara in her core as she realized that it was a ship. That it was Serenity.

Inara ran to the front gates flinging them open going as fast as she could as she watched Serenity falling from the sky. With a horrific crash the ship hit the ground, followed by, the crackling sound of flames and Inara's screams.

Dazed Inara stood there in shock as the hatch to the cargo bay fell open and out came River holding up an injured Malcolm. He was bleeding profusely from his head and River was struggling to support his massive frame. Inara went to Mal's other side and helped take his weight as she and River guided him inside.

Once Malcolm had been laid into a bed and had Yu Sun tending to him Inara turned to River her eyes filled with mortification asking. "What the hell happened?", "Where are the others?"

Chapter 9

Three days earlier...

Everything was going according to plan. But as Mal entered The Acadamy, pretending to force River inside it felt all to real. He didn't have to be a Reader to sense River's fear and apprehension. As the doors shut behind them Mal could see River's need to recoil away from the hands that reached out to pry her away from him. And his first instincts had been to mercilessly slaughter the monsters that were scaring her. But River bravely acquiesced to her own scheme. She cast a cold glance up at Mal pretending she thought him a horrible person and pretended to struggle against him as planned. Mal was pulled from his revelry and he fell in line to her will. He acted back pretending to be harsh and cruel, he pretended to hurt her, as much as he hated it. The guards of The Acadamy came to his "aid", only to be met with River's skilled fighting as Malcolm "lost his grip" on her.

River killed at least a hundred men on her own with her bare hands, despite being shot at because the body armor did it's job very well, especially since, upon Mal's insistance, she'd worn two layers. All of their efforts to put River down with her safe word were unsucceful as the com's blasted her favorite music into her ears drowning them out. Malcolm made his way unhendered to the door controls. As far as anyone had known he was on their side and in the same predicament they were. Up untill he opened the door and took up a weapon against them that was.

Gordon and Zoe joined the fight and with them Malcolm and River the odds were damn near even. But with the addition of the skilled members of Gordon's crew the odds were actually in their favor.

Killing some of the staff of The Acadamy had still proven difficult. These people had been responsible for River's fighting skills as well after all. Some of them were also wearing body armor making them nearly invincible.

There were two imparticular men that River froze in the face of. They had been her nightmares for so long and all she could do as she saw them was stare blankly whispering. "Two by two hands of blue." Over and over again. Mal had seen River cowering before them, heard her frightened whispers and knew that these men had hurt her badly once.

Mal put himself between River and the men. He fought them valiantly only to beaten down. It was when they were going to deal the killing blow that River snapped out of it and she put herself protectively between Mal and them.

Her fury burned inside her and fueled her "gift". As strong as they were, her anger made her more of a match for them now and she fought so gracefully. As Mal slipped into unconsciousness he could see her and all he could think even in all this chaos was. "She's beautiful." River had the men on the ropes and even though it was two against one River had more power than they could fathom. Really the beating she was giving them was theraputic and she could have ended them any moment she wanted by her hand but she had a worse fate in store for them. When all her anger and hate was spent she stepped back and did something she'd only theorized about. Their eyes began to bleed and they clutched at their heads as their skulls were slowly maticulously crushed by an invisible force. River Tam had killed the two "Blue Gloved Men" with her brain.

The crew members of the Argo had managed to gather all of the children, using their own mix of tranquilizers, eaily subduing the innocent (but still dangerous) young captives and getting them aboard the Argo. The plan was to get the children to the abandoned and isolated planet of Haven so that they couldn't hurt anyone as they were slowly "deprogramed" from their experiences.

Mal was still unconscious and River was hovering over him protectively as Gordon came to help get him out of The Acadamy.

When Mal came to he wasn't suprised to find River curled up beside him. "Boa bay." He whispered trying to wake her. She stirred but only just enough to slide her arm over his chest. Mal laid there content to let her cuddle him as it felt good to have her arms around him.

There was a commotion outside the Infimary that brought both River and Mal to their feet simultainiously. They were hardwired to fight after what they'd just been through. Both of them spilled into the hall moving together as if they were one. Going towards the sorce of the noise they found that one of the children had come to and had the crew of the Argo on the defensive. It was a girl, barely twelve years old by the looks of her. She yelled incoherent giberish as she spun in every direction trying to defend herself.

At some point the girl realized how outnumbered she was and she tried to get into a corner. She struck out at any who neared her a continuous stream of babble flowing from her mouth as she looked around the room for means of escape.

Out in the middle of space the tortured children of The Acadamy started to wake one by one. Their confusion and torment started a frenzy of fear and it was almost to much to handle.

Both Argo and Serenity looked like they'd been through a war zone by the time it was over. People had been hurt and the majority of the children had to be tranqed again. The one thing River hadn't planned on was the children's surprising resistance to being knocked out.

Now Malcolm was seriously injured and Doctor Bourland was incapacitated so badly that he wouldn't be able to help.

Malcolm ordered Zoe to go with Gordon to Haven to help with the children and he even tried to lighten the mood by saying her great maternal insticts would be needed there.

Mal needed to get Serenity to ground somewhere because she was damaged pretty bad from the chaotic mess and he wasn't in any condition to fly her on his own. River didn't wait she had Mal drug into Serenity with a course set for Persephone before he could object.

Mal was thinking about River more than himself and he knew Serenity wouldn't make it that far and he argued at River to abide his orders and told her to get Serenity down on a nearer planet and she responded by casting a smart ass smile over her shoulder, shrugging as she said. "You need a doctor, Serenity needs a mechanic and I know where to find both."

Mal didn't know when he slipped into the darkness again but he did know that when he woke up he was going to give River an ear full, if they survived long enough for him to wake up again.

Chapter 10

He heard an explosion and at first he didn't know where he was. He sat up in a daze as he started to recognize the smell of smoke and the heat of fire. Then Mal remembered, he was going to have a nice little chat with River. But first he was going to have to help save their lives before they crashed.

River was in the Pilot's seat and from the look of it she was not in nearly as much trouble as Malcolm had first assumed. She had Serenity's hull as level as it could get as she forced the failing ship to slow it's descent. She kept the nose high and wasn't fighting the spin.

Mal took the Captains seat and flipped switches to re-route power from the main grid to the dead engine on the left side of Serenity. The engine kicked on and all of Serenity stalled sending them into freefall. River looked to Mal and yelled over the roar of their fall. "THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T DO THAT!" River pulled the flight control back as far as she could fighting Serenity's nose back into the air. River flip some switches pulled a lever and Serenity's power came back only enough to get the landing gear under them and to turn on the hydraulic thrusters enough to cusion the blow of the landing.

Serenity was a wreck and had never been so damaged but she'd held true and gotten Mal and River safely to their destination.

Mal looked incrediously at his defiant Little Albatrose and tried to stand as he yelled "WHAT THE HELL.." But the last words of that sentance didn't quite make it out as his legs gave out from under him and he nearly passed out again. River moved herself under him befor he hit the ground. "Let's get you patched up.", "Then you can yell at me." She said as she pulled him outside of the wreckage.

Mal was dizzy and nothing but River and survival instinct kept him on his feet and moving away from the deadly flames. When Inara appeared at his side Mal thought "Well what do you know we made it." Suddenly he wasn't so mad at River, she had been right after all, but he'd never admit it. Of course River smirked up at him from under his arm letting him know he couldn't get off that easy because she already knew. Mal gave River a sideways smile and his last coherent thought before letting his mind swim in the darkness again was. "We are in so much trouble when Kaylee lays her eyes on Serenity."

Chapter 11

On Haven, Argo landed with much less of a bang but with fifty times the trouble as the children from The Acadamy wouldn't stay subdued for long. Gordon and Zoe had to figure out a way to contain them without hurting them or frightening them even more.

Once they were able to get the children back under sedation the crew of the Agro moved the children into one of Havens large caves. At least there, there was nothing they could break and if the exit was guarded correctly no one they could hurt either.

Zoe had more experience of knowing what River had been like right after rescue from The Acadamy and so she was in charge of how to handle the children. Zoe remembered how the frantic, scared girl had thrown herself naked from the crate and tried to escape being harmed again. If it hadn't been for Simon being there and him being someone River actually trusted she would have possibly reacted just as violently as these children were now.

All Zoe knew to do was be gentle and patient with them. To use slow easy obviously unaggressive movements. To keep their hands visable at all times and to continuously convey to the children that they were safe.

Zoe was worried about River and the Captain. But, she had her orders and those children did need her so Zoe was proud to help however she could.

It took weeks for any of the children to respond any other way than frightened or hostile. But slowly they all did come around to accepting that they were safe and that none of the people here meant them harm. The crew members of Argo had gotten Book's old refuge town up and running so that some amenaties could be enjoyed by the new village of children that had been founded. Argo could not be repaired as there were no parts or supplies to get the job done. All that could be done was hope that Mal and River had made it to wherever they had gone for all of their sakes.

Chapter 12

Mal's head was spinning as he came to. River was only two inches fom his face as he opened his eyes. He was sore and groaned out his discomfort as he tried to sit up. River put a hand on his chest pressing him back down saying. "No you don't.", "You have to stay down." "Yes Ma'am!" Malcolm laughed as he fell back to the bed. He realized he loved it when she got bossy and in fact he thought about letting her take over as Captain just to be ordered around by her. "You better not." River said looking down at him. Mal blushed. "It's impolite to read my mind while I'm laying here nearly dead you know." River beamed at him. "You're far from dead." She said smilling. River stroked the side of his face and leaned close giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "But you do still need to rest.", "Don't worry I'm making sure everything is taken care of." Mal looked at her surprised. "I bet you are darlin." He said and he leaned up towards her just enough to let his lips lightly touch her cheek. "Just don't get to bossy.", "That's my job." River pushed him back down with a smile saying sounding slightly amused and annoyed. "Just stay in bed." Mal slipped back into the darkness again but this time he was smiling ear to ear his last thought before passing back out was. "Yes Ma'am."

River took the privilage of doting on her new nephew while his mom worked with what she had to get Serenity back into flying condition. Kaylee was cursing, in chinese, under her breath, up a storm, for the damage done to "her ship". But Kaylee was a miracle worker when it came to machines, she could READ them just as easy as River could READ people and she had Serenity patched up and in flying condition in no time.

Mal was finally up and around and started to plan on getting them to Haven. Inara was to stay behind and look after little Simon while Kaylee would have to accompany Mal and River to Haven to retrive their friends.

Kaylee packed parts that could work for Argo and spare parts for Serenity for if they got really desperate.

As River got Serenity into the air Inara held Simon's small hand up in a wave as she watched them depart. Inara prayed that they would be alright.

The children had slowly come out of their fragile shells and they began to open up to Zoe about the ways they'd had their humanities taken away from them. They had names, beautiful names, that The Acadamy had stripped away from them to be replaced by numbers. Slowly they remembered their identities and their families. Some didn't understand that they had been practicaly sold into this life. Others understood all to well as they still remembered being drug away from their homes with their parents just stood there and watched.

The youngest of the children was twelve year old Bianca. She had been sold to The Acadamy by her uncle at eight years old. She had been used as a "control" in the experiments as she wasn't born with the same drugs as most of the other children in her system.

Being "controls" had been even worse than being a natural born experiment because with no drugs in their systems that altered their pshyce made them fair game to much harsher abuses than the other children because they couldn't defend themselves the same way and they weren't as feared. At some point during Bianca's time at The Acadamy the "Blue Gloved Men" had taken note of "the experiments'" empathy for others and had begun to use that empathy against them, forcing them to use their "gifts" to protect "the controls" and if they failed to do so they'd be forced to watch them suffer horrificly and sometimes even die.

Zoe was sickened to learn this and she felt bad for all of the poor children that The Acadamy had stolen the innocence and taken the lives from. Part of her wished she could return to that place and prolong the suffering of those monsters the way Mal had done to Nishka.

Chapter 13

It had been ten weeks since the Argo crashed on Haven and both Gordon and Zoe were going stir crazy not knowing the fate of River and Mal.

The weeks of waiting and worrying had tensions high and having over almost hundred children with Post Tramatic Stress and the ability to READ didn't help things any.

The unexpected sound thunder coming from a cloudless sky was startiling and the children thought the lightshow was dazziling. River smiled over at Mal and whispered. "They think she's pretty." Mal looked confused but then as River brought Serenity to a gentle landing he saw the look of awe in the faces of the countless children as they stared at the pretty Firefly and knew what she meant.

Zoe stood there with her hands on her hips looking very much like a scolding mother as Mal came out of the cargo bay door. "What took you so long?" She asked sounding annoyed. Mal turned his head pointing to the scar that had been left by one of the children bashing in his head. "Got held up a bit." He answered playfully. "Excuses, excuses." Zoe retorted. But really she had loved the time she'd spent with the children on Haven. Zoe had always wanted a daughter and she'd grown to love Bianca so much that she asked the little girl if she could adopt her and she was overjoyed when not only did Bianca accept but she glady called her mom when she did so.

She didn't wait long to share the news with the others. While Kaylee and Gordon's mechanic tinkered with both ships to get them in better shape Zoe went to Mal and simply said. "I have a daughter." Mal looked at Gordon shocked and back to Zoe as he thought he was putting two and two together. He raised his eyebrows saying. "Really.", "When did this happen?" Gordon looked just as confused as Mal and shrugged because he had no idea what Mal was insinuating. Zoe motioned for Bianca to come over. "Mal this is Bianca, I've adopted her."

River danced over to Mal smilling and said gleefully. "Looks like your two plus two equaled six." Mal shot her a sarcastic look then smiled at Zoe. "Nice to meet you Bianca I'm your Uncle Mal." Malcolm said smilling down at the girl as he extended his hand for her to shake. Then River beamed down at the little girl. "And I'm your Aunt River." She said giving a curtsey. Bianca giggled and wrapped her arms around Zoe. She was completly new to this family and already she was truly loved.

Chapter 14

After a week more on Haven the ships were in good enough condition to suffice till they could get the proper parts put in. Mal looked to Gordo saying. "Ready to get out of here?" But Zoe and Kaylee answered the question saying simultaniously. "YES!", "Wouldn't want ANYONE TO WORRY!" Everyone looked at them and burst out laughing.

"Great moms think alike." River joked leaning over to Mal. He wrapped his arms around his Little Albatros and their eyes locked. With all the warm feelings of family and togetherness Mal was inspired and right there in front of all those present he leaned in and kissed River full on the lips. But even with all of the eyes on them for just that moment it was just the two of them. When they broke apart River touched her lips truly shocked, she really hadn't seen it coming. She bit her bottom lip and blushed shyly and reached up to caress his face smilling and said. "I love you to." "I know." Mal said raising his eyebrows like he'd "read" her mind for a change. He pulled her tighter to his side and whispered sweetly in her ear. "I love you to River." She always did like hearing him SAY what he thought and in that moment the Verse disapeared again as she placed her mouth on his in a passionate kiss.

No one that knew Mal or River were really surprised by this turn of events it had been quite obvious for some time how the two had felt about eachother. When the two lovebirds broke apart again Kaylee laughed sounding chipper saying. "If you two are done I have a baby I want to get to.", " I will gladly take Serenity and leave you two here for all the alone time you need.", "I second that." Zoe said laughing. "Malcolm I think if you don't get yourself on your ship your crew's gonna leave you behind." Gordon said with a chuckle. "Damn straight." Zoe remarked. "I wanna see my nephew." She said smilling at Kaylee. "Alright, alright, let's go already." Mal said rolling his eyes laughing as he scooped River into his arms and carried her back onto Serenity. Even though there hadn't been a ring, an announcement, a ceremony or even a question Mal wanted River to know he already thought of her as Mrs. Reynolds.

That night while on their way back to Persephone Mal layed beside River just holding her while she slept like he had been for months. They loved each other enough to be bound together for eternity. But there were some things River just wasn't ready for and if their relationship never reached that next level of intimacy it was perfectly alright with Mal because laying there loving her would always be enough.

Chapter 15

It took two days to reach Persephone as the still relativly busted up ships couldn't be exurted past a certain point. Serenity was in a little better repair than Argo so Mal had to take it slow as Gordon's ship limped along side his.

Inara lit up as she heard the cloudless thunder. "You're mommy's back dia dia!" She said to little Simon excitidly. Looking out the window she was relieved to see both Serenity and Argo landing safely. Cradiling her sweet little nephew she went out to greet everyone.

With everyone calmly and safely in one place it was easier to focus on putting the proper repairs on the ships and soon with everyone working together both Serenity and Argo were pieced together and made as close to as good as new as they were ever going to be again.

With the damage that had been done to Serenity the nursery had to also be redone. Kaylee of course, was frustrated that she couldn't see what River, Mal, Zoe, Bianca, Inara and Yu Sun were doing until they had it done. It was made worse by the fact that Gordon was in charge of keeping her from seeing the surprise. It had taken a whole week and a half and Kaylee had griped and pouted every single day in frustration. But when she was guided into the new room she had to admit she was actually excited to see what they'd done to the place.

Kaylee held her breath and kept her eyes tightly shut even when River's hand moved away from her eyes. "It's okay you can look." River whispered. Kaylee peeked out just barely then opened her eyes. "NO WAY!", She said joyously laughing as tears formed in her eyes. Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped and walked to the wall next to the crib.

On the wall was three pictures of three great men. "How did.. where did." Kaylee said choking on her words as she longingly touched the picture of Simon. "Gordon found a good picture of Simon in one of his old files, we thought you'd like to have it." River said putting her hand on Kaylee's shoulder. Kaylee blinked back the tears and looked at the other pictures. "Wash." She whispered. "Zoe... you didn't have to.." "He'd be happy to watch over your son mei mei." Zoe said as one single tear escaped her glistening eyes. "Shepard Book." Kaylee smiled at the picture of their old friend.

She stood staring at that wall forever just mesmerized by such a grandly perfect gift. She didn't take much notice of the rest of the room right away. She didn't realize till much later that it was painted in just the right manly shade of blue or that it looked as if the walls were marked up with engine grease or even that tools instead of stuffed bears decorated the room in the perfect representation that this was the room of a mechanic's (very manly) son. Kaylee held her son and pointed to the picture in the middle and said to him tearfully. "That's your daddy."

Kaylee had to be pried out of the nursery to see her next suprise. The room next door had been turned into a luxiorious bedroom suite that outmatched Inara's any day of the week and right beside the bed was a copy of the picture of Simon that hung in the nursery. "It's beautiful.", "Thank you all so much.", "I love what you've done for me." Kaylee gasped as she got emotional again. "Wait..", "What are you doing with my old bunk?" Kaylee asked as she realized her old space would now be vacant. Inara smiled mischeviously saying. "The honeymooners need to be close to the bridge so we adjoined your old bunk with Mal's so there'd be enough space to fit a bigger bed." "Bianca's getting River's old bunk." Zoe said. "There's room for the whole crew." Mal said with a chuckle as he tickled little Simon's exposed stomach.

Within days Gordon seen to it that all of the other children were placed in the safe caring refuge of loving homes and truly good people.

With The Acadamy destroyed and the children free to live their lives as children again Gordon felt that he had gained the absolution he'd been seeking for so long because he was finally starting to be able to forgive himself for his past.

Chapter 16

Another month flew by in a blink out in the middle of the vast nothingness of space and the serene calm that had settled over the ship and it's crew gave a new meaning to Serenity's name. For the first time since he had fought in the war Mal felt at real ease now and he credited his true love for River with his new peace.

Things became easier for River now to that Mal knew she loved him. The fact that he had started to be able to kiss her so passionatly and not feel guilt was a sign she could push on to a new level with him.

She had been abstaining from this new level of intimacy with him, because she'd been waiting till he could see her as a willing equal that he wasn't afraid of hurting or scaring.

The unapologetic vigor in wich he kissed her lately was exactly the sign she'd been waiting for.

One night when Mal slid in bed beside her River turned and nestled into his chest. Caressing his jaw she looked into his eyes and leaned in for a deep, longing kiss. Mal was breathing hard, his heart was racing as River glided her hand down his exposed chest. River let out a soft moan as she moved her hand lower on his body. Running her index finger under the waistband of his pants she whispered her skin against his making a shudder run through him.

Mal swallowed hard as his breath hitched in his chest with the sensation she was causing him. River held his gaze as she flatened her hand and slid her fingers lower past his waistband. His stomache muscles contracted as she caused him to spasm in his fight to keep himself under control. "It's okay." River whispered as she sought his mouth with hers. This kiss, was the breaking point for her and she slipped her hand into his pants caressing his manhood.

Now Mal was at his breaking point and he used his lips to trace a line down River's jaw and back up to her ear as his hands moved slowly down in a gentle caress. Roling River onto her back he let his hand roam her body.

His fingers slid into her waistband now and it caused gooseflesh on her skin to have him so close to touching her in the most intimate of ways. Her hips began to move back and forth as her womanhood craved his touch.

A shiver ran through River causing her teeth to slightly chatter. She gulped for air. Her whole body was quaking in anticipation. His finger grazed closer to her point of sensitivity. Her fingers locked into his hair and she pulled his mouth to hers. He left her mouth wanting more as he kissed down the nape of her neck and her body tensed as his mouth traveled further down. His mouth lingered at the waist of her pants as his hands worked to get them off of her.

He used his tongue to trace a line across from hip to hip before placing more lingering kisses down towards her womanhood. Her hips moved with the eagerness of her body being instinctual and uncontrolable. Mal let himself taste her and it sent River into a fit of desire. Her hands tightened their grip in his hair as her body needed him to press deeper into the sensation he caused her.

Malcolm was happy to abide by her body's will and he slid the tip of his tongue over the her clit sending electricity through her. He worked his fingers slowly to her entrance and as he continued to taste her he slid his fingers inside her and moved them back and forth putting her through an overdrive of pleasure.

His tongue lapped up her delicious taste and he inhaled her aroma until he was intoxicated by her arousal. He guided his free hand up her torso and found the soft mound of her breast and began stroking her nipple with the tips of his fingers.

River moaned as Malcolm devoured her esscense and his fingers in her entrance hooked to scoop out more to sate his hunger. Knots formed in her stomach as this hungry ache took hold of her body. Her breathing hitched, her body tensed as electrical currents of pleasure roled from the pit of her womb. She felt the contraction of her insides as her body gave way to the most exilerating physical sensation she'd ever felt course through her. She let out a low guttural moan as her body shook tremendously.

Her moan became a longing whimper as Mal pulled his mouth up her body and as he grazed her torso River began to writhe beneath him giggling. "It tickles." She panted. Mal smiled at her and kissed again. River hissed with hushed laughter as her body proved to sensative to his touch. "What did you do to me?" She asked with a shaky sigh. Mal bit his bottom lip as he looked at her. She was all aglow with pleasure and it made him want her even more.

His lips resumed their travel back up her body but the ticklish sensation it caused her had quieted. Her breathing slowed so did her heart rate as Malcolm slowed down the ascent of his kisses.

He nipped at her jaw as his hips ground between her legs. His erect manhood straining at the fabric of his pants trying to gain access to her entrance. Mal removed the last remanants of his clothing. River clutched his back trying to pull him into her.

As he felt himself enter her he held back enough to drive her over the edge again and she lunged up biting into his shoulder with a hungry whimper. She clawed into his back as his body moved closer into her. River bit his neck and cried out in her pleasure as Malcolm bottomed out within her.

Panting and shuddering she let her body flow with his rythm. He looked into her eyes as his body took charge and the pace and depth of his thrusts intensified. Shuddering moans escaped River as she licked the under side of his chin. In her desperate disoriented pleasure she cried out as he filled her so completly that she was sure she'd burst from the sensation. His mouth found hers muffling her mewling cries. Their passionate moans escaping into one another's mouths reverbrated through them and gave them simultanious bliss.

The hunger and excitement they had for each other's love pushed their thresholds and neither of them could hold on as their bodies' arousals for the other couldn't be contained any longer. River met Malcolm's thrust and she made each plunge deeper and harder than the last. She needed him burried in her depths and as they climaxed together he clutched her hips and took deep stabbing thrusts that ushered them both past the brink. They transended into ecstasy together. They moved as one and together they reached their climaxs.

Malcolm panted above River as his body emptied of all abilty to move. River laid there in a daze. She fixated on hanging on to that beautiful, perfect moment in which she gave herself willingly to a man for the first time in her life. And it made it all the more perfect that it was the man that she would love for the rest of her life. It was a memory she would cherish always and the greatness of it, was powerful enough, to keep the shadows of the bad things in her past away forever.

Truly free of the darkness of her nightmarish past River felt like a brand new person and it was all because of Malcolm's love and devotion to her.

Epilogue

Gordon had made a habit out of making visits to Serenity whenever it was in the same viscinity as the Argo which was at the very least, once a year... .

A very special day came that everyone on Serenity was more than happy to celebrate. For five years, birthdays had proved to no longer be troublesome but instead a joyus display of love. Kaylee placed the cake in front of young Simon. "Make a wish." She whispered. As little Simon blew out the candles everyone clapped their hands and started passing presents to the special birthday boy.

"That ones from me." Gordon said from the back corner of the table as Simon pulled a large badly wrapped present in front of himself. "Oh wow!" Simon said excitedly when he pulled the paper off and revealed a small engine that was about the right size for the new mule that Malcolm had "acquired" for their "work". "It needs to be fixed.", "I figured you'd like to have a go." Gordon laughed.

The little boy loved anything with moving metal pieces and he had already taken to stealing his mom's tools for little projects of his own. "This young man is from me." Kaylee said sternly.

"My own tools!" Simon shouted. "Now you can keep your paws off mine." Kaylee remarked in a playful tone while rustling Simon's hair. River passed down her gift. "These things were your daddy's.", "I think your ready to give tools like these a try if you want." Simon pulled a neatly packed case from the paper. Opening it revealed a vintage stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "What do think bud?", "Wanna be a doctor like your daddy?" Kaylee asked. Simon shrugged as he ran his hand over the tools and he felt a little closer to the dad he loved but never got to meet. "I love them.", "Thank you Aunt River." He said breathlessly admiring his father's initials that were stiched on the outside of the case.

After all the gifts were unwrapped and the cake was eaten everyone wound down and it was Simon's bedtime Kaylee asked her sweet little boy. "How'd you like your birthday sweetie." As she tucked him in. "It was wonderful.", "Thank you guys I love my presents." He said sounding elated. But he looked at River a little longer letting her know that he secretly thought her gift was the best. River smiled at her nephew and gave him a wink before bidding him goodnight.

Malcolm was helping to clean the Kitchen as River danced back in. "I love a man that cleans." She joked. Zoe and Bianca raised their cups in unision toasting gestures saying. "Me to." Gordon nearly dropped the plate he was drying as he blushed. Apparently Malcolm's two plus two had equaled closer to four than even River had realized.

THE END ( YES FOR GOOD THIS TIME) I'm sorry to all the people who waited for this to go up and I hope that I rounded everything out nicely for you all in the end. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
